Naruto of the Unlimited Blades
by Iskander Mandoraekon
Summary: Naruto was born seven years before the Kyuubi attack and the fox was sealed into his younger sister after it rampaged across the village; unfortunately destroying his chakra network. His parent don't have the time to teach him so he looks to others to hel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of Blades**

**Summary: **Naruto was born seven years before the Kyuubi attack and the fox was sealed into his younger sister after it rampaged across the village; unfortunately destroying his chakra network. His parent don't have the time to teach him so he looks to others to help him become a great shinobi in order to protect his family and friends. Unlimited Blade Works Naruto; Naruto x harem; slight Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya bashing; Light Sasuke bashing (Only for his arrogance); Alive Uchiha Clan.

**Hi everyone, this is the rewrite for my Master of the Unlimited Blades, because I decided that I wanted to try the story from Naruto's point of view from losing his chakra network and gaining the Unlimited Blade Works to becoming a genin and up.**

**Also, for my reviewers on my Armored Titan story, I'm sorry that I haven't updated, I have been working on how to write this story and the prelims for my Shark Empress that I finally got an Idea of what to do, as well as trying to do an idea for Naruto/Fate Stay Night/Sword Art Online Crossover after reading Heaven's Feel ****written By: Unlimited Blade Works****.**

**I will not be bashing Kushina and Minato for too long in this story, because I will make them come to an understanding of what they have done to their son by playing favorites.**

* * *

**Two Hours before the Kyuubi Attack in a cave in the Hokage Monument**

For Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash of Konoha, October 10th had quickly begun as the Fifth happiest day in his young twenty-eight year old life, the first being when he finally got Kushina to be his girlfriend, the second when she became his wife, then when their first son Naruto was born and the Fourth time of when he became the Hokage of Konoha. Today Kushina was going to give birth to twins, a boy and a girl, he had always wanted a family from growing up an orphan and now his family was getting larger by adding two new people to their already three member family. But before that could happen; special preparations were needed to make sure everything went as planned, mainly because Kushina was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, or better known to the world as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The seal which held the Kyuubi would be severely weakened during the childbirth meaning that Minato had to hold it steady while the wet nurses were trying to get the twins from Kushina's womb; of course they were hoping everything went as smoothly as Naruto's birth had.

Everything for the last few hours had been going smoothly; the twins were finally out of their mother's womb, the girl, Benihime, being born first with a red tuft of hair on her head, after almost eleven hours of the Sandaime Hokage's wife, Biwako Sarutobi, yelling "PUSH!"

Unfortunately all of their happiness soon went downhill when they heard a low, threatening voice speak up behind them where Minato had set his newborn daughter to be cleaned by a young rusty haired nurse. "Hello Yondaime-san, hand over the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and your daughter will live longer than a few seconds." Minato and Kushina quickly turned around to notice that the nurse who had been cleaning their new baby girl, Benihime, had a deep gash in her throat that almost had her head separated from her body, and standing over the woman's corpse was a man with an orange mask that only had one eyehole and several flame-like markings covering it, along with a black cloak that concealed his whole body, except for his arms which were covered by black sleeves and gloves, his black hair, short and spiky showing over the top of his mask. In his arms, resting peacefully was their newborn daughter, Benihime Uzumaki-Namikaze, and he was holding a kunai to the baby's throat.

"Oh my god, Benihime! Please don't hurt her!" Kushina pleaded as she reached out into the air for her newborn daughter. Minato reached for one of his special kunai and spoke, "Who are you and what do you want with Kushina?"

"More worried about your wife than your newborn daughter I see. Very well then Yondaime-san, I shall answer your question. My name is Madara Uchiha and I want what was stolen from me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The man chuckled darkly as he moved the blade closer to the baby.

Minato's and Kushina's eyes widened as the Yondaime positioned himself between the man holding their child and his terrified wife. "That's a lie, Madara Uchiha died in battle against the Shodaime over sixty-five years ago!"

"Hahaha that would be true if I wasn't an immortal, as you can see I am very much alive and I will claim what is rightfully mine!" The masked man roared at the end and he threw baby Benihime into the air above him and made a run towards Kushina.

"Save her Minato, save Benihime-chan! We will be alright," Kushina screamed and took their second child, before running to the exit of the small cavern that she had been giving birth in.

Minato ran towards Benihime and caught her before the newborn could become little more than a blood stain on the ground and then threw his kunai to Kushina to execute the technique that had ended the Third War, the Hiraishin. In a flash of bright yellow he was beside his crimson haired wife.

Just then Madara grabbed Kushina's right arm and yanked her towards him. In a moment of desperation she handed their newborn son to the Yondaime, "Take them to safety then come back for me!"

Minato only nodded to his beloved crimson haired wife and disappeared in yet another brilliant yellow flash, bringing the two newborns to a cottage in the forest close to the Hokage Monument and lying them gently on a couple of pillows. Then he used his prized jutsu again, appearing back into the cave.

But the cavern was now deserted, save for the dead bodies of the ANBU guarding them and the wet nurses, besides Biwako Sarutobi, who was unconscious next to the door with a Kunai lodged in the base of her spine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Present Time**

Tonight was October 10th, a calm night and uneventful day that would seem very common in the eyes of anybody that had been going about their day to day lives. However no one person, be it shinobi or civilian, was prepared for an attack by none other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the Nine Bijuu that roamed the Elemental Nations, that had just appeared out of nowhere with no warning whatsoever. Roaring, it began to rampage on the village hidden in Leaves, better known as Konohagakure no Sato, as the Village's shinobi began to run towards the rampaging mass of chakra to protect their homes and families.

As the shinobi forces attacked the beast to try and stop its advance, the village civilians as well as the low ranking chunin and genin of leaf shinobi were taken to the bunkers inside the Hokage Monument.

One Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage and a man once hailed as a God of Shinobi, led the charge against the beast that he knew should have been sealed away inside his successor's wife and fearing for his own wife since she was helping the woman give birth to her children. "Come on, we can win against this beast!" Hiruzen yelled as he used his transformed Monkey Boss Summon, Enma, Bo Staff form to push the raging beast outside of the village that his family and friends lived in. All of his shinobi roared in agreement as they redoubled their attempts to push the Kyuubi away from Konoha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound**

Not liking being forced to stay in his sensei's manor while the battle was going on, Kakashi Hatake, currently an Anbu and one of the two remaining students of Minato Namikaze, and his self proclaimed eternal rival Gai Maito with his only remaining teammate, Rin Nohara, stood silently as the trio observed the colossal orange beast rampaging just outside of their home with emotionless looks on their faces. All the while making sure that the seven year old son of the Yondaime Hokage was kept safe.

As they observed and watched the roaring monster, a small whimper came from behind the three shinobi making them turn around and made their eyes soften.

Standing behind them was a little seven year old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, wearing the orange and red pajamas with little Uzumaki swirls decorating around them that his mother had gotten him and a little orange robe wrapped around his small seven year old frame. He had his father's spiky blonde hair and tanned skin, and even had a similar personality to the Yondaime which made him quite smart for his age. He had inherited his stormy grey eyes from his mother Kushina Uzumaki.

He was born on September 10th and had just celebrated his seventh birthday a month ago with his father, who managed to get away from the Hokage desk, and his heavily pregnant mother who was expecting twins. His parents adored him and spoiled him often, though they were happy that their son was always kind and never acting superior to others despite always being spoiled for being their little angel. He was a very kind, fun loving though quiet boy who loved his parents, especially his mother.

Naruto had been very excited when he found out he was going to have little siblings to spoil and protect, and he did his best to help his crimson haired mother around the house and the village. Sometimes he had even talked to his soon to be siblings in his mother's stomach which always made Kushina smile at him happily.

"Kakashi-niisan, Rin-neechan; where are Kaa-chan and Tou-san?" He asked, before he jumped in terror as he caught sight of the beast rampaging.

Rin smiled as she sat down on her knees and picked the mini-me of her sensei up in her arms to sooth him. "Your Kaa-chan and Tou-san will be okay Naruto. Remember your Tou-san is the strongest in the village and your mother is no pushover either," the brunette medical Kunoichi said, trying to lift the boy's spirits.

"B-But Kaa-chan has my baby siblings in her tummy. What if she gets hurt?" Naruto whimpered as they watched as one of the giant tails of the Kyuubi come crashing down with an earth shattering boom onto one of the civilian housing sectors.

"That won't happen Naru-chan. Minato-sensei won't let any harm come to them while he's still alive. You have my word on it otouto," Kakashi said patting the boy's head, Naruto nodded to his adopted older brother as he nuzzled into the fourteen year old girl's neck, drawing a small blush from the brunette medical nin.

Gai was silent as he continued to watch as the elite shinobi of his village tried to push the Kyuubi away, but were getting thrown away almost effortlessly by the fox when it swiped its tails.

Just as it looked like the demon was going to storm forward to destroy the gate completely a large staff that was black with white tips, struck it on the beast's chest and threw the fox away and out of the village. When the Kyuubi turned around in rage to find where that attack had come from, it spotted Hiruzen Sarutobi, the former Hokage, standing on top of the massive wooden Gate; leading what appeared to be his old teammates, Homura and Koharu, and a contingent of the village's top Anbu.

"Saru-Jiji," Naruto muttered sleepily as Rin and the two others gave a smile when they turned to see the legendary shinobi going to battle the Kyuubi while the younger generation smiled at the arrival of the powerful Kage. As they watched the Sandaime battle with the Kyuubi with long range support from some of the other leaf shinobi and Koharu and Homura.

Soon they saw a massive cloud of smoke blast up before the Kyuubi revealing a colossal orange and red toad wearing a purple coat with a katana at its waist; this was the Toad Boss Gamabunta. Another blast of smoke that was smaller than the first joined Gamabunta, revealing a purple toad wielding a shield and what looked to be a two pronged spiked club as the smoke cloud disappeared. On top of the Toads' heads was none other than Jiraiya of the Sannin and his student, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

When the four of them saw Jiraiya and Minato appear and begin pushing the Kyuubi back, the four of them and the shinobi population began cheering, believing that their victory would be assured.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**With The Shinobi**

"Jiraiya-kun, Minato-chan," Sarutobi greeted a little out of breath as the teacher and student nodded towards the aged Kage.

"Sarutobi-sensei, Minato-kun. If the Kyuubi is here I can only guess something went wrong with Kushina's seal while she was in labor?" Jiraiya asked as he looked over at the only person present to fill them in on what had happened.

"Yes there was, I'll explain what happened later. But now, we have to keep the Kyuubi away and weaken it until I can seal it properly. No matter what," Minato said with steel in his voice as he looked over at his sensei and his predecessor.

However just as the fox was about to launch an attack towards them, Minato appeared above the Kyuubi's head looking a little beaten up and then disappeared with the Kyuubi in a yellow flash away from the village making everything suddenly go quiet, the only sounds being where the beast's tails had struck as it was teleported away.

"Where did they go?" Jiraiya asked as they began to scanning the area's before they saw a large explosion a few miles out form the village.

"Over there!" A Lion masked Anbu shouted before he, his squad, Jiraiya and Hiruzen began running as fast as they could towards the area behind the Hokage Monument with the two massive summons carrying the two Kage level shinobi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Behind the Monument**

Kushina breathed in deep labored breaths as her legendary chakra chains shot out of her back towards the Kyuubi to keep it in place while her husband worked to set up the sealing array needed for sealing a Bijuu, before he disappeared in a yellow flash.

Moments later the blonde haired Hokage appeared in front of her in a yellow flash. In his hands was their newborn daughter, Benihime.

The Uzumaki woman's body felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside from having the Kyuubi ripped out of its seal on her stomach, but her strong will kept her awake so she could stop the monster that was threatening to destroy her home. She would not let her family and the village die because of some madman who thought he was a century old missing nin.

"I'm sorry Kushina, but this is the only way," Minato said solemnly as he looked at his tired and strained wife, not wanting to do this as much as she didn't. "You will die if we seal Kyuubi back into you and I can't let that happen. I can't let our kids live a life without their mother to watch over and guide them."

Kushina did not like it in the slightest, never wanting her own children to go through the curse of being a Jinchuuriki, but she knew it had to be done or else the Kyuubi would level their home. But to make her own children carry such a burden made a dent in her heart.

"How are we going to seal it?" Kushina asked as she tried to stand up, but she went back to her knees as the Uzumaki clan head felt the Kyuubi struggling against her chakra chains. Though she was a Fuinjutsu master due to having the blood of the Uzumaki clan flowing through her, there were only a few methods of sealing that could contain the Kyuubi inside a vessel and knew there would be a struggle since the Kyuubi no doubt did not want to go back to be sealed inside a human again.

"I have a plan for that. I can sense Jiraiya-sensei and Sarutobi-sama are on their way here. When they get here we will perform a powerful sealing method. Once we get it trapped, I will seal it away with the Eight Trigrams seal and the variation of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal that Jiraiya-sensei and I came up with."

Kushina bit her lip as she thought over her husband's words, it was not the best idea but it could work. The Eight Trigrams seal would definitely hold the Kyuubi and any Bijuu it was used on, she just hoped it would be enough.

"INCOMING," Gamabunta shouted as the Kyuubi got one of its claws out of the chains and sent it towards them, the target of his claw was the baby Benihime.

"NO!" The two Kage level parents shouted as they jumped to protect their daughter from the death that one claw hoped to obtain.

They waited for the strike to hit, but suddenly heard a loud gong like sound. Turning to look behind themselves, they saw Gamaken had deflected the Kyuubi's claw with his shield while they saw Hiruzen and Jiraiya jumping down from the toad along with their Anbu.

"Minato!" Jiraiya yelled out and he sent a blast of fire from his mouth in the Kyuubi's direction, Hiruzen took in the state of everything and motioned a petite green haired female Anbu to begin healing Kushina as their Yondaime explained the plan to make his daughter a Jinchuuriki to them all.

The newly arrived shinobi all looked down at the girl that had only been brought into this world a mere thirty minutes ago in sadness, each and every one of them knowing what Jinchuuriki had to deal with in their life.

"Does anyone know if Naruto-chan is okay?" Kushina asked as she looked up from where she was being healed, while Jiraiya and the Anbu captain decided to try and keep the Bijuu back, thinking about her oldest child.

She saw Hiruzen nod his head in affirmation as he readied himself to fight back the Kyuubi should it get past his student, "Last time I looked he was in the Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound being looked after by Kakashi, Gai and Rin. He is safe and is unharmed."

Kushina nodded thankfully and breathed in a happy sigh, knowing that her little Naruto was safe and had not been caught in the fox's rampage.

As the Anbu healed Kushina's body enough for her to move and access her chakra from her slightly damaged coils due to having Kyuubi ripped out, Hiruzen switched with Jiraiya to face the Kyuubi, while the three seal masters took up their stations around the newborn to begin the sealing process that would imprison the enraged Bijuu once again.

From where Minato stood, he placed his hand on the ground, a summoning array spreading beneath him and a small alter appeared before him.

He gently placed his newborn daughter upon the cushion and stared down at her. Benihime was surprisingly sound asleep despite all the noise generated by the Kyuubi's roars and the battle. With a heavy heart, Minato began drawing on the necessary symbols with his blood around the baby and onto the baby girl's stomach.

After a moment the seal was ready.

"Everyone get ready! It is TIME!" Minato shouted to his crimson haired wife and his old teacher, getting nods from the both of them as Kushina broke the steady stream of chakra that was feeding her chains, forcing the golden chains binding the Kyuubi to dissipate.

Gamaken and Gamabunta did their best to hold the powerful demon down as well as Hiruzen and the recently retransformed Enma, but this certain Bijuu was the most powerful of the tailed beasts for a reason and was very quickly getting out of their grasp.

Minato nodded as he, Kushina and Jiraiya all channeled their chakra into the seal placed on the Baby's navel.

"**Eight Trigrams Seal!**" Minato shouted as he directed the other two seal masters and their chakra burst from all around them beginning to create a large net that had what seemed to be hooked.

Gamaken, Gamabunta, Hiruzen and Enma all saw the sealing jutsu get activated and quickly jumped up and away from the Kyuubi as the sealing array began to close in around the Kyuubi and began to wrap around him.

"**RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"** Was the earsplitting sound that shook the earth as the Fox fought against the chakra created net that was wrapping itself around the demon's body.

"Keep going. We need to give the seal more chakra," Minato shouted over the noise to the others who nodded and gritted their teeth as they all poured out more chakra, Gamabunta and Gamaken joining their own to the pool.

The Kyuubi tried to break free, straining against the net of chakra, but the Sandaime jumped forward with Enma back in his adamantine staff and with a mighty swing, struck the Kyuubi across the face, making it stumble back in surprise.

"You are too dangerous to be allowed to roam around the world freely, Kyuubi," Hiruzen snarled as he watched the beast fall backwards.

A snarl ripped from its massive maw as the demon fox began to struggle against the net of seals even more. Making the three seal masters and two summons have a moment of hard struggle from the strain on their networks.

"**NOOOOOO!**" Kyuubi roared as he thrashed around more, only for the net to fully secure him to the ground. Minato looked down at his daughter with a sad and apologetic look on his face before he glared straight at the beast that had broken free from his wife and made the necessary hand seals.

"**DEAD DEMON BREAKTHROUGH** **SEAL!**" The blonde Kage roared as the blood marking and kanji's he made earlier began to move onto the baby's stomach and wrap around in a spiral like formation with eight kanji around it and a Yin/Yang symbol forming at the center of the seal.

The Kyuubi's body dispersed into a giant shroud of orange chakra as it was being pulled towards the seal on his daughter's stomach, the Kyuubi's head being the only thing still intact as it was sucked in, its mouth gaping open in a silent roar of rage and hate.

Eventually the Kyuubi had completely vanished leaving only the Anbu, Summons and four Kage level shinobi and a baby left in the area.

When it was over the area became silent despite the gasps for breath as they all gathered to look at the sleeping baby, thinking how unfair it was that after just being born not even an hour ago, that she already had to carry such a heavy burden for the rest of her life.

"Beni-chan," Kushina muttered happily as she scooped her daughter up into a hug and she held the baby's tiny head to her own. Though her exhaustion from the battle and childbirth finally hit her and she collapsed onto the ground with her back against the podium, her exhaustion finally taking over.

"Kushina-chan!" Minato shouted in worry as Hiruzen picked up Benihime, holding the newborn as the petite Anbu from before began using medical chakra on her until they could get to the Hospital and to Tsunade, who unknown to everyone had been passed out in her home from drinking since before the attack, not knowing that there had been a Bijuu rampaging in her village.

The Anbu checked her pulse and her breathing and smiled, letting go her pent up breath. "She will be fine, Hokage-sama. Though I think we should get Lady Tsunade to look at her. She is just exhausted which I am not surprised about after what she had been through today."

"I have a few Anbu bodyguards looking after little Kenshin. And we have a private room set up for her that we were going to transfer her too once the twins were birthed," Minato said.

"Flash her there and make sure to put her straight to bed," Hiruzen ordered his successor "I will take care of the Hokage duties until you and Kushina are ok again and I will bring your son Naruto to see you while I do it." Minato nodded in agreement to the previous Hokage's words and he knelt down picking Kushina up bridal style, Jiraiya getting ready to follow after them with baby Benihime in his arms.

Minato was about to go before he gained a panicked look on his face and looked over at Hiruzen. "Hiruzen-dono, send some Anbu to the cave, Biwako is still alive, she is just badly injured," he said urgently.

The older man nodded his thanks to Minato and sent a mouse masked Anbu to collect her and take his wife to the hospital.

No longer needing to stay in the devastated area, Jiraiya and Minato disappeared in a yellow flash, heading towards the Hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound; thirty minutes later**

Hiruzen and his shinobi came upon a horrifying sight as they saw the home of their Hokage had the western side of the mansion crushed, prompting them to run towards their destination in great haste and a sense of dread. "Naruto! Kakashi!" Hiruzen shouted in terror as he imagined the young seven year old that he saw as a grandson being crushed by the giant fox's flailing tails.

"Sandaime-sama!?" The familiar voice of Maito Gai shouted out from beneath a large pile of wood, rubble and steel that he was holding up to keep it off of his injured comrades.

"Gai! Where are Naruto and the others!? Are they okay?" The former Kage asked with tears threatening to spill down his face.

The shinobi could make out the soot covered face of the Green beast as he moved his head to look through the hole that was made by him head butting the stone in front of him, a large gash on his cheek and forehead. "They are all in here with me Sir!" Gai shouted before he looked back behind him with a grimace, his arms tired from holding the massive beams up. "But Naruto and Kakashi aren't looking so good, they're both unconscious. Rin is keeping them stable, and Kakashi has a large gash on his chest."

Gai turned back to look at the Sandaime, "We need to get out of here and get Naruto to the hospital now! He was closest to the Bijuu's tail when it came down and I think that some of its chakra seeped into his system."

Alarm spread across the faces of the shinobi gathered around the rubble and they leapt forward with their leader, quickly digging the rubble away from the four injured villagers and to take the weight off of Gai's arms so he could move and help them.

Once they removed enough rubble, an Anbu helped Rin drag Kakashi out while Hiruzen picked Naruto up into his arms, the three of them raced towards the hospital, Naruto in the Kage's arms, while Kakashi's arms were hooked around his teammate and Anbu's necks. Leaving the rest of the squad to finish digging Gai out from under the support beams and roof.

It did not take the scared Kage long to reach the hospital, though when he got there; everything was in a rush as stretchers ran down the halls with dozens of injured people being carried on them were brought in and some of the nurses working on the injured in the lobbies or in the hallways.

He spotted his student Tsunade's apprentice Shizune ordering a few nurses while setting a broken arm of a young kunoichi, quickly showing how far her studies with Tsunade were coming along. He even saw his last student Orochimaru helping, having arrived back from his S-rank mission during the final part of the sealing.

Hiruzen rushed over to the two of them, gaining their attention when they saw Naruto unconscious in his arms and his distraught face. The two of them took an empty stretcher that a man who just died from blood loss was taken from. Shizune set the boy down on the bedding, before Orochimaru started pushing past everyone intent on getting to the emergency section of the Hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**An Hour Later**

Leaving the operation room where little Naruto was resting after a scary surgery that was performed by Shizune, Orochimaru and a dozen other medics. Hiruzen walked down a quiet corridor before stopping at the last room that was at the very end of the hallway.

"Here we go," Sarutobi sighed, hating being the bearer of bad news, as he opened the door and walked inside, he immediately spotted Minato talking with Jiraiya and a sober Tsunade in the corner of the room with serious expressions covering their faces as they talked about whether or not they should tell the populace about Benihime being a Jinchuuriki; while Kushina was laying tiredly in her bed with blankets covering her to her chest.

The aged Kage saw they were all looking tired from the night's events, especially Minato with his clothes ripped in a few places and he rubbed his sky blue eyes a little.

"Minato," Hiruzen said quietly. He saw Minato look in his direction and a smile appear on the twenty-eight year olds face.

"Hiruzen-sama," he said leaving the corner and expecting his predecessor to be with his son. "Where is Naruto?"

At the downcast look on the old man's face, Minato and the others grew terrified at the thought of what could have happened to the seven year old Namikaze-Uzumaki Heir. "I'm sorry Minato, but your son was crippled when the Kyuubi's tail landed on your home," He said, holding up a hand when he saw Minato about to interrupt with a flurry of questions. "While he is capable of doing anything a civilian can and has full use of his body, from what Gai-san said when he told me about the situation; Naruto was the closest to the Kyuubi's tail when it hit the house and he appears to have absorbed some of the fox's chakra into his system, destroying his chakra coils and network."

The gasps from everyone, especially the newly awakened Kushina filled the room. "Where is Naruto-chan?!" Kushina ask frantically, "Where is my Baby!?"

Tsunade moved over to the bed and pushed Kushina back onto the bed, not allowing her to break bed-rest as Hiruzen spoke up again. "He is currently in the emergency room resting after his surgery performed by Orochimaru and Shizune to see if they could heal him, but from Orochimaru's observations, we got to Naruto too late, the chakra had been in his system for too long."

To say that the boy's parents were devastated would be an understatement, as they just heard one of their close friends tell them that their son could never become a ninja like he had wanted to.

"Can we see him?" Minato asked as he looked at the older man. Hiruzen shook his head in the negative, "Orochimaru wanted me to come get Tsunade for a final opinion, right now he is in a small medically induced coma to keep him from feeling the pain." He said, getting a nod from the busty medic as she left to go check on her godson.

"How did everything go so wrong so fast?" Minato asked himself after a few moments of silence once everyone had left the room and his wife had fallen back into a fitful sleep, as he stared out at the stars from the window his wife's bed was next to. "What are we going to do now?"

* * *

**So how did you guys like this chapter, I took so damn long on it. Trying to figure out how to do his accident and all that. I have a new policy for reviews, I will only accept reviews that have critique but no flames that are just meant to put someone down, those types of flames I report to admin and police if they reach into cyber bullying. So please use your brains, cyber bullying is a real crime and they do arrest people for it.**

**Now Naruto will be getting the Blade Works after a month has passed from Orochimaru when the Snake finds an artifact from the distant past that our favorite Rin Tohsaka used to put an imprint of Archer/Shirou's soul into. Orochimaru uses this to give Naruto the Blade Works, Naruto will still be best friends with Anko and Itachi and there will still be a harem, only smaller than the last.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, here is Naruto's team that will be shown in two or three chapters, I don't know yet. P.S. Itachi is on a Team with Izumo and Kotetsu.**

* * *

**Team 5: Team Orochimaru**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**\- Genin of Konoha Squad 5- Wind Elements- Unlimited Blade Works/Uzumaki Chakra Kekkei Genkai- Bukijutsu/Taijutsu Specialist- Projected Weapons, Kunai, Shuriken, Body Armor.- Genin Graduation Age: 8

**Ryo Sarutobi**\- Genin of Konoha Squad 5- Fire Element- Monkey Summoning Contract- Ninjutsu/Bojutsu Specialist- Bo Staff, Kunai, Shuriken, Scrolls, Explosives.- Genin Graduation Age: 12

**Anko Mitarashi**\- Genin of Konoha Squad 5, Snake Mistress- Fire Element- Snake Summoning Contract- Ninjutsu/Taijutsu Specialist- Kunai, Shuriken, Katana, Explosives, Scrolls, Poison, Senbon.- Genin Graduation Age: 9

**Orochimaru**\- Konoha Squad 5 Sensei, Legendary Three Sannin, The Snake Sannin- Wind/Earth Elements- Snake Summoning Contract- Ninjutsu/Fuinjutsu Specialist- Kusanagi Sword, Kunai, Shuriken, Explosives, Scrolls, Poison, Senbon, Seals.- Age: 48

* * *

**Ryo is an Oc of mine that I made to be the Great Nephew of Hiruzen.**

**Here's his Bio:**

**Name:** Ryo Sarutobi

**Aliases:** Monkey in the Trees.

**Occupation:** Konoha Shinobi

**Age:**

Part I: 12 to 13

**Hair Color:** Chestnut Brown

**Eye Color:** Green

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure; Sarutobi Clan; Konoha Squad Five.

**Rank:**

Part I: Genin

**Bingo Book Ranking:** Ryo Sarutobi, The Monkey Hiding in the Trees

Part I: C to B

**Armament:** Bo Staff, kunai, shuriken, explosives, scrolls, Monkey Contract.

**Kekkei Genkai:** None

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Speed, Tracking and Stealth, Bojutsu, Ninjutsu, Recon.

**Chakra Elements:**

Fire _(Affinity)_

**Strength:** High Genin

**Endurance:** Low Chunin

**Stamina:** Low Chunin

**Agility:** Mid Chunin

**Chakra Levels:** High Chunin

**Skills:**

**Ninjutsu:** Mid Chunin

**Taijutsu:** Low Jounin

**Genjutsu:** Academy Standards

**Bojutsu:** High Chunin

**Range of Attacks:** Close, Mid

**Likes:** Training, his team, Kurenai Yuuhi (Crush), his great uncle, fighting strong opponents.

**Dislikes:** People who act like he is dirt, Uchiha clan (Except Itachi and Mikoto), bananas for the monkey jokes.

**Hobbies:** Training, sparring with his squad, stalking Kurenai.

**Dream:** To become the strong shinobi and make Hiruzen proud.

**Family****:**

Sarutobi Baiken (His Mother, Elite Jounin, The Shredding Death; Age: 32)

Sarutobi Naga (His Infant Sister; Age: 3 months)

Sarutobi Mako (His Grandfather, Retired Jounin Commander, The Sarutobi Black Ape; Age: 59)

Sarutobi Hiruzen (His Great Uncle, The Sandaime Hokage, The Professor, God of Shinobi; Age: 56)

Sarutobi Biwako (His Great Aunt, Retired Jounin, Cripple; Age: 54)

Sarutobi Kyaba (His Great Cousin, Elite Jounin; Age: 22)

Sarutobi Asuma (His Great Cousin, Jounin, Member of the Guardian Twelve Shinobi; Age: 16)

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Step towards being a shinobi**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews, I enjoyed them especially our metaphorical talk over tenten and her love for weapons snake1980. **

**Also I know I mentioned twins in the first chapter but I decided to go with the original format and so Benihime will be the only one born that night, I might bring in the boy of the group later as another child Kushina has or not if I keep the Bar scene from the original.**

**Also here is the Harem: Rin Nohara, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Tenten and Yugao Uzuki. For Tenten, she won't join until the time that Naruto takes a genin team like in the original story due to her being a one year old infant at this time in the Narutoverse. Mei Terumi will be added in sometime later and I decided to pair Tayuya with somebody else.**

**For those of you who absolutely hate Orochimaru and have gotten onto me about him being an evil, cocksucking son of a b****. I would like to remind you that while he did have an obsession with learning all jutsu, he only started the human experimentation and going insane around the time Anko became a chunin, which I believe was when she was 12 or 13 and canon Naruto was six at the time of his defection. So he'll still play the surrogate father for Naruto until the appointed time; he wasn't always a psychopathic child molester after all.**

**Here is chapter two, Enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto or Fate Stay Night**

* * *

**Land of Demons; Two months and a Half after the Kyuubi Attack**

Orochimaru sighed as he flipped yet another of the corpses of the Kiri ninja that had been in the same ruins as he was in search of the supposed ancient weapon that was supposed to have been guarded by the long dead Tohsaka clan. '_I've killed thirty of these idiots and I still have yet to find anything at all, I wonder if Seto has found anything yet...'_

Ever since he had diagnosed the young Namikaze male's condition, he had noticed the slight distancing Kushina and Minato had been treating the boy to and he for some reason felt that he had an obligation to find a way to help the kid. The Hebi Sannin had after all grown up without his own parents, he didn't want the Namikaze Heir to go through the same thing with his _living_ parents. He would have been sure Jiraiya would have been the same way having not known who his parents were, but the Hebi sage was disappointed to say that Jiraiya ignored the boy too.

"Orochimaru-sama! Orochimaru-sama!" A high-pitched voice yelled out from deeper within the ruins, catching the quickly becoming irritated snake sannin's attention while he thought back on how Konoha had become after the monster fox's rampage and consequent defeat, and before he left to research potential ways to give Naruto a new chakra network.

Life in Konoha had slowly begun to return to how it would normally be several weeks after the berserk Bijuu's rampage as the newborn Benihime was praised as a Hero for holding the Kyuubi back within a seal on her stomach and the citizens of the Hidden Leaf, whether they be civilian or shinobi; even the Hyuuga clan and the Hokage himself, worked together to fix the damage the Demon Fox had wreaked upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Luckily, most of the buildings that had been destroyed were at the front of the village leaving the half that was closer to the Hokage Monument mostly undamaged despite the Bijuu and, via Kushina and Minato's report, the fake Madara's best attempts to annihilate them.

Thankfully all of the undamaged areas included the hospital where patients were still resting, the shinobi academy and Hokage tower where most of the civilians had been hiding during the attack and most of the shinobi clan compounds.

The only clan compounds that had any damage was the Uchiha Clan that was the closest compound to the outer walls thanks to Tobirama Senju, the Nidiame Hokage, not trusting the Jutsu stealers; the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound that had the western side of their manor crushed and the Yamanaka Clan that had several of its individual homes crushed and every part of the village that had any amount of damage had been rebuilt and put back to normal within a few weeks.

While that happened many Leaf shinobi went out to complete the day to day missions they were given in order to show that the Leaf was still going strong to stop potential invaders like the power hungry Sandaime Tsuchikage of Iwa and gaining money for the rebuilding process, as well as the Anbu mainly putting a stop to several foreign shinobi who thought they could take advantage of the situation.

Just as the Sannin was about to enter the doorway of the large mansion of the ruins that he had heard his follower's voice from, the impatient Sannin worshipper slammed into his idol; the idiotic Genin bouncing off the unmoving man.

"O-Orochimaru-sam-ma…" Seto gasped out as he tried to catch his voice. "I-I f-f-found something sir!"

The Sannin's interest piqued instantly at the prospect of finding something useful in these old dusty ruins. "Lead the way then Seto, we don't have all day," Orochimaru said as he impatiently shoo'd the drooling worshipper back the way he had come running from.

"Yes Sir, Orochimaru-sama!" Seto snapped to attention as he led his idol through the large doorway, blabbering the whole way. "-I was looking around the Throne Room of the compound when I stumbled upon it Orochimaru-sama, sir."

What Seto didn't want to tell his slightly pissed idol was that he wasn't really looking around for anything, just messing around with, in his words, the uninteresting dusty garbage and he had taken a seat in the long dead Tohsaka clan head's seat and had on pure coincidence hit a lever that opened the large wall behind him.

"Hmm…" Orochimaru said as they reached the large room that by his guess held the meetings of the clan's top brass. "Interesting, it would seem you are actually useful, Seto-kun."

He pulled the lever that his worshipper pointed out next to the clan head's chair and watched with interest as the wall behind the chair folded in on itself until it had completely disappeared into the wall to his left.

The Sannin walked forward into a large room that would have been a goldmine for archeologists that was filled with many ancient different objects of the Arcane and the world before the six paths, in the center of the large treasure room stood a podium that bore a single scroll on it that appeared to be the size and length of his forearm that had golden cappings covering the ends much to the Sannin's astonishment.

Walking up to it, he read the plaque beneath it to see what this ancient piece of history contained.

Forbidden to All but the Tohsaka Family Head,

Here stands the Unlimited Blade Works,

The Last Remainder of the great Hero Emiya.

Rin Tohsaka

Orochimaru smiled, he had what he came for.

* * *

**Konoha; Three Days Later**

Inside the Namikaze-Uzumaki manor everything was quiet except for the cry of the soon to be three month old baby that rang through the house alerting the woman and recovering seven year old that were inside. Getting up from his bed, Naruto slowly walked from his room where he had been reading a scroll given to him by Maito Gai, not being able to run until he was fully cleared by his godmother Tsunade that he had recovered from the injury that took away his ability to become a ninja like his parents, and moved into the nursery where he already found his crimson haired mother holding and rocking his new sister back to her usually peaceful sleep.

"Is my little Imouto okay Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked in a cheerful voice, wincing slightly as a short spike of pain flared through his body, as he saw Benihime's wriggling form in his mother's arms. He was supposed to be going back to the Hospital today for the next week so Tsunade and Shizune could keep him under observation since he had much to the displeasure of his godmother, missed his last two appointments… They could all tell that while he mostly took after his father, he had inherited his mother's hatred of the sterile white hospital rooms.

Kushina looked up from the wriggling baby she held in her arms that she was trying to make go back to sleep and turned towards her eldest with the bags showing under her tired eyes from being kept up by her newborn daughter's cries at night for the past ten weeks and smiled happily at the girl's older brother.

"She is okay Naru-chan. She seems to have a lot of energy like any other Uzumaki at this age." She said laughing a little at her little joke about how hyperactive her clan members had been, getting a bright smile from the mini-me of her husband who had been the same way when he was smaller, though he had been a bit more refined like her husband, making raising him easy for Kushina and the blond Kage, something unfortunately Benihime to not achieve and seemed to take purely after the red haired S-class Kunoichi.

He looked at his mother and saw her yawn a little, "Are you okay Kaa-chan? You look sleepy." He asked with his face scrunching in worry as he clutched her dress.

"Don't worry too much about me Naru-chan. I'm just feeling a little tired is all, having a new baby to take care of will do that to someone. I will be fine when she gets older Naru-chan, I promise." she said as she set the crying Benihime down in her orange crib. '_Though if current events show anything, she'll be just like me when she reaches Academy age.'_ She thought, unknowingly making all of her friends, Jiraiya and husband shiver in an unknown fear. The Uzumaki princess was about to move out of the room towards where she had been working in the kitchen before, but she stopped when she caught sight of Naruto holding a large scroll under his small arm.

"What've you got there my little Maelstrom?" Kushina asked taking the scroll gently from his hands and crouching down in front of her blushing firstborn. Opening the scroll she saw the title and read '_Taijutsu Katas for beginners, Written by Might Dai'_. She looked at Naruto and saw him shuffling a little in embarrassment at being caught.

"Is my little Naru-chan still wanting to become a ninja like me and Tou-san?" She asked, a little surprised and happy that he wanted to push forward despite his chakra network being destroyed because of the Kyuubi's attack. "What brought this on Naruto?"

"I… I want to get strong so I can protect Kaa-chan and my new sister, even if I can't use chakra anymore," Naruto muttered quietly, he didn't want to drop his dream just because the Kyuubi's chakra damaged him; he remembered Gai telling him about his own inability to use ninjutsu and genjutsu when the green beast of youth had visited him and Kakashi in the hospital after hearing about Naruto's condition.

"To protect me?" She asked a little surprised and awed at the cute face her eldest was making at her questions. "To protect you and Tou-san and Benihime-chan too; I don't want you to ever get hurt again Kaa-chan!" The little blond seven year old said as he tried to ignore the small flash of pain that flew through his back.

Kushina directed a smile at Naruto before she picked up her eldest son in a hug, holding him to her bosom as she swung around a bit, being careful to not agitate the child's injuries. "My brave little Naru-chan. My big strong baby boy."

"Do you think you could help me Kaa-chan? Gai-Nii said that you are a powerful taijutsu and kenjutsu user." He asked with a hopeful look on his face, hoping that he'd be able to get his mother to teach him her style.

Kushina bit her lip a little in thought as she looked at her new daughter, then she shook her head a little making the young blonde feel a little disappointed and he looked down sadly.

"I am sorry Naru-chan; I would love to help you, but I am too busy taking care of Benihime right now to help you with training at the moment. Plus I have Mikoto and Honoka coming over with little Sasuke and Hinata later."

"But hey," she said giving him a smile to brighten his sad aura as he looked at the floor. "Why don't you ask Tou-san? I'm sure he would love to help you with this."

Naruto thought about it and nodded; the lady killer smile he inherited from his father back on his face as he smiled up at the redhead beauty that was his mother, "I guess I could, I'll go see Tou-san now."

"I'm really sorry, Naru-chan." Kushina said again as she kissed the boy's forehead.

"It's okay Kaa-chan, I love you." He said making his mother smile as she watched him leave the room.

Shaking her head at how alike he was to his parents as she walked into the kitchen to prepare for her friends, knowing she could help her son at a later date in time, she continued with her work and set about preparing the food for when her friends came by for their annual mother's meeting sitting in the backyard, minus Tsume who was currently on an A-Rank mission, leaving her newborn son Kiba with her seven year old daughter Hana.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later; Hokage's Office**

Naruto sighed as he caught his breath from the long, fast walk from his house to his father's office to talk to his father about training. He found that with his injury he didn't have as much stamina as he used to, having been able to run to the tower from the compound in the past without breathing hard.

"Come in," he heard his father's voice from behind the dark oaken door once he knocked on it and the short blond child pulled on the knob to open the hardwood oak door and walked into his father's office to find his father and adopted Jiji talking about what to do with the Iwa forces that had been probing the border once the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Oonoki, had heard about the Kyuubi's Rampage.

Minato himself was hunched over his desk filling out some paperwork with his predecessor watching with an evil mirth dancing in his aged eyes about being able to pass on the curse of every Kage.

Since the Kyuubi's attack, Minato had been spending a lot of his time in his office trying to finish all of the paperwork that had sprung up for all the damages and deaths caused by the Bijuu's rampage, one of the papers being Naruto's medical bill, to the point that he had fallen asleep a couple of times in the office; forcing either Jiraiya or Kushina to come collect him. The man preferred it being his sensei, since the last time Kushina had come to collect him, she had bound him tightly in her chakra chains and dragged him down the streets in the view of everyone to their mansion, he had been the laughing stock of the village for an entire two weeks afterwards. At least his sensei shunshinned.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun," Hiruzen said with his grandfatherly smile coming onto his face as he noticed his surrogate grandson standing in the doorway, his words making Minato look up from his piles upon piles of paperwork. Hiruzen scooped the younger blond up and set the giggling child down on his lap.

"How is Kaa-chan? Is she okay, Naru-chan?" Minato asked from behind his desk as he watched his eldest child interact with the Sandaime Hokage.

"She is okay, Tou-san. She is getting ready for some of her friends for that party thingy she does sometimes." Naruto said as he giggled from Hiruzen tickling his sides, something the old man hoped to do when he had grandchildren of his own, which he constantly urged to his sons, much to Asuma and Kyaba's embarrassment.

"Ahh, well then we best stay here and out of the way, Minato-kun, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said with a chuckle remembering how Biwako used to be when Kyaba and Asuma were born, inviting all of her friends that either had or were about to have their own children, most of the time showing off her little 'monkeys' as she enjoyed calling him and his sons.

Minato gave a shiver at the mention of his wife meeting with her friends in another mother's party, the last time they had one was with Kushina showing off Naruto and getting into a competition with his old teammate Mikoto as usual about who was the better parent, Kunoichi, Clan Leader and what not, the Naruto vs Itachi battle was very infamous between the shinobi of the village, though neither knew what was happening around them at the time. Minato had been unfortunate enough to time his arrival home just as the competition had reached it's climax and had been slightly scarred when the two women assaulted him for answers of who was the better mother, of course he was glad that Jiraiya had been there to relieve some of the impending doom… Which meant that he bailed on the older man by Hiraishinning to assume the fetal position in his office.

In the present time however, both of the Kage level shinobi were glad though that everyone was recovering well after the attack despite all of the losses; especially Hiruzen with his wife.

Biwako had been paralyzed from the waist down due to the kunai that had been lodged in her spine at the birthing cave, though it seemed that she was well enough to tease her sons and play with Naruto all while moving around in the wheelchair commissioned to her by her husband's student, Tsunade.

"So is there something you need Naruto-kun?" Minato asked as he moved more paper around, not even glancing in his son's direction as he tried to keep the secret of Shadow Clones away from Hiruzen, he knew that the old man would go ballistic if he were to find that out. Naruto smiled with a nod and pulled the scroll he got from Gai out to show his father.

Minato took it from the boy's small hands and smiled at the title once he pulled it open, knowing that Gai had most likely given it to Naruto given that they were now similar in the aspect that they could only use Taijutsu and bukijutsu of the shinobi arts; though he was surprised that the Youthful man had given Naruto one of the Taijutsu scrolls his deceased father, Might Dai, had written before the eternal genin had died fighting against the first generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, of which only three still lived.

"So you still want to train to become a shinobi? Even though you won't be able to use Ninjutsu like the others." Minato said as he looked down at his crippled son.

"Yes Tou-san, I was wondering if you could teach me Taijutsu since I want to get strong enough to protect my family, Gai-Nii said that you don't have to have ninjutsu or genjutsu to be a splendid ninja." Naruto replied as he nodded vigorously, before copying the man's motions of when he said it to the boy, somehow making his teeth gleam; getting a horror drawn look from the previous Hokage that Gai might be trying to sway the Yondaime's son to the ways of the Cult of Youth.

"That is a good reason for wanting to get strong Naruto-kun. Having a goal like that and the will to succeed, anyone can become a great shinobi one day." Hiruzen said as he covered his horror of the memory of that sunset genjutsu with a kind, grandfatherly smile.

"You think so?" Naruto asked so innocently that the gray haired Kunoichi secretary that was discreetly dropping more paper on the Hokage's desk had to resist taking the mini-me of her Kage up into a big hug in order to keep her cover as the Paperwork breeder up, the elder blond just resorted to a happy nod, somehow like Hiruzen not noticing his ghost-like secretary enter and leave the room with more paperwork for him to sign, making it seem as if the paperwork had somehow learned how to breed and produce.

"So do you think you could help me train Tou-san?" Naruto asked cheerfully. "Kaa-chan said that she was too busy taking care of Benihime-Imoutochan, so she told me to come to you!"

Unfortunately his hopes were thrown out of the four story window behind the Hokage's desk when he saw his father sigh and shake his head. "I am sorry Naruto-kun, but I am too busy trying to catch up on paperwork since the attack right now. I need to get this paperwork done soon and then I have a meeting with the civilian, Elders and Clan head councils in an hour. I don't have the time today and I'll probably be busy for the rest of the week too with the amount of repairs needed."

"Oh," Naruto said looking down sadly at the carpeted floor, sad that his father could not help him either and he went over the possibilities in his mind about who would be able to aid him in his quest to be a splendid ninja, not knowing that when Gai had called him that that he was trying to convert the young blond to the ways of the youth.

"Maybe another time?" Minato said as he noticed the sad look pass over his only son's face. "I can show you a few cool moves that I made later when I am not busy and I am sure your mother would like to show you a thing of two about her kenjutsu."

"Okay Tou-san." The younger of the two Namikaze's said taking the scroll back from Minato. He got off Hiruzen's lap and walked to the door to find someone to teach him. He already knew Gai and Kakashi couldn't, Kakashi was still recovering from his own injury with Rin hovering over him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid and Gai currently being out on a mission to secure a new treaty with Taki with new chunin named Kurenai Yuhi and Genma Shiranui.

Minato sighed again at the sight of his eldest child walking away before calling out to an Anbu in one of the corners of the office.

"Neko-san, follow my son and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Minato said as a purple haired, dark skinned Anbu wearing a Cat mask landed in front of the young Kage from where she was originally hiding in the corner.

"Hai Hokage-sama," the woman said before she shunshined away with a cheshire grin on her face beneath her mask as her topaz eyes crinkled with mischief, thinking about possibly being able to help the young Namikaze in his search for taijutsu teachers and left Minato to get back to work with Hiruzen staring at the space Biwako's adopted niece had just occupied.

* * *

**At Training Ground 7**

Naruto walked away from the Hokage Tower towards the training ground that Rin and Kakashi sometimes took him to when they were asked to watch over him and saw that it was completely empty.

Walking over and sitting with his back to one of the wooden posts he opened the scroll in order to begin understanding it and the stick figure illustrations doing different Katas for a style of Goken.

Naruto skimmed the scroll until he found the place for beginners to the Goken style and tried to read out the words written, unfortunately some were a little too long for a seven year old to read and he could not pronounce them correctly.

He sat there squinting at the words and figures on the page as he struggled to understand what this weird man had written, seriously who put 'YOUTH' on the page for almost every five words?

Up in the Heavens, a bushy mustached man sneezed along with his son who was currently leading a mission to Taki.

'_How can I be a ninja to defend Kaa-san and Benihime-imouto like I want to be if I can't even read this stuff?'_ He thought as he picked up the scroll to begin reading again, mildly admitting that while the man who wrote this had a few screws loose in the head that he was a born genius of the Goken style.

After another few minutes of silence he heard a voice call out to him from behind.

Looking behind him his expression brightened a little when he saw one of his favorite playmates, his father's anbu, the purple haired Neko, striding towards him in her renowned black cat form that helped her avoid all of her fanboy's and scarily enough fangirl's attempts to stalk her.

"Hi Neko–neesan," he said politely as the twenty year old low Kage level cat shaped Kunoichi took a seat next to him. He had met her a few times when Biwako and Hiruzen visited his family, or when he spent time in his father's office and she would play with him; she always found him to be adorable and cute. Plus she was always very kind to him and a three year old girl from the Fon family that guarded the Fire Daimyo named Soifon, he believed the girl probably still had the black cat plushie that her idol had given her.

"Heya Naru-chan. What'cha workin on?" The cat asked as she jumped up onto his head, laying down in his soft blond hair and looked down at the taijutsu scroll in his hands. "It looks pretty interesting."

Naruto nodded with a small smile on his face. "It is Nee-chan, Gai-Nii told me that I don't have to have Ninjutsu and Genjutsu to be a good shinobi."

Neko giggled at the innocent boy's determination to not give up his dream and nuzzled his hair with her nose, secretly wondering why his hair had the feeling she usually got when she played with catnip in this form. "Gai-san told you the truth," she said as she stared down at the figures on the page, knowing that the members of the Maito family didn't really have any skill in the Art trade. "There are several ninja that rely on Taijutsu more than the other skills, like Gai-san and I do, I believe your mother does as well even though she is just as strong with ninjutsu and fuinjutsu too. I rely on a style that I made from studying Goken and the Raikage's lightning cloak that I call Hakuda and Hoho. Though Hakuda is more of a nin-taijutsu style."

"So where is Kakashi-san and Jiraiya-ero?" The cat asked after a short couple of minutes of helping the young boy understand several big words, she knew that Kakashi would love to be able to teach his sensei's children. Naruto just shook his head at her question. "Kakashi-nii is still in the hospital since Rin-nee won't let him leave and Jiraiya-Jiji hasn't been in the village since the attack, something about doing research for that book he writes that Kaa-san and Tou-san won't let me read."

"So you are here all by yourself?" Neko asked, the purple haired woman not liking that the blond child was here on his own; though she couldn't really say he was alone since she was there, she at least expected Kushina or one of the Namikaze family friends to be with him.

"Um… Yes..." Naruto said as he stared up at the feline Kunoichi on his had. Neko had to stop herself from transforming and cuddling him since the look on his face struck her adorable meter hard. She didn't want to scar the kid too early since she hadn't been able to figure out how to transform into a cat and keep her clothes with her, seriously where did they go!? She always wore clothes when she turned into a cat but when she turned back into a human they were nowhere to be seen, she had learned that the hard way when first showing off her shape shifting ability in the Academy much to her friend's amusement. Though she did enjoy transforming in front of known perverts like Jiraiya, her boyfriend Kisuke, the closet pervert Ebisu and Kakashi and watching them fly back with nosebleeds.

"Hmm, if you want, I can teach you the basics of my Hoho style." Neko said after a moment of silent pondering on what she could do to help the young boy. "It doesn't need the use of chakra like my Hakudo style does and is based on pure speed. What do ya think, Naru-chan?"

"I don't know, Tsunade-baachan told me to take it easy until she clears me on my injury." Naruto said getting a nod of acknowledgment from the powerful Kunoichi currently sunbathing on the top of his head, nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of that woman. "Gai-nii said he would help me once I-"

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a cloud of smoke appearing in front of them and dissipating to reveal Kakashi in his Anbu clothes minus his mask as he looked around, his chest still wrapped up in bandages to cover his wound from the Kyuubi Attack. "Ahh, there you are Naruto." The cyclopean said as he caught sight of the sitting blond and black cat. "Hello Neko-Taicho, I didn't see you there for a moment; I'm here to collect Naruto-kun for the appointment he has with Tsunade-sama at the Hospital."

"That's okay Kaka-chan," Neko said as she grinned up at the masked man. "I was just talking to Naru-chan about maybe teaching him my Hoho style. I'll probably see you again once you are cleared by Tsunade-sama to start training, Naruto-kun, just incase you want to learn Hoho."

Naruto nodded at the woman's words before the cat jumped down from his head and allowed Kakashi to place his adopted little brother on his back before jumping in the air to start heading to the hospital.

Neko watched as the two of them disappeared into the trees surrounding them and turned to look at the trees on the other side of the clearing where a tall, lean-built Anbu dropped down to the ground near her. His hair was messy and a pale blond that had strands framing the sides of his owl mask and his gray eyes showed through the eye slots of his mask as he took in the sight of his transformed girlfriend.

"So what do you think Kisuke-kun?" Neko said once the two of them were done staring at each other. "Do you think we might be able to help him?"

The now named Kisuke stroked the chin of his mask in thought as he regarded the boy Neko had asked him to observe. "I honestly don't know Yoruichi-chan, I may be one of the smartest men in the Elemental Nations; but even I would be unsure of whether or not I'd be able to create a faux chakra network, I can see him becoming a strong Taijutsu user in the future if he tries hard enough." The blond said as he sat down next to the black cat, "I can't really do much though with the Elder and Civilian councils trying to force me to retire for refusing to create that weapon they wanted; I can try but I can't give any definite results right now."

Yoruichi nodded seriously remembering how Danzo tried to have her lover removed from active service after he refused to create something that even the mad scientist inside him had deemed immoral, before a devious smirk covered her face, "Hey Kisuke!"

"Hmm," the Anbu said as he looked over in the cat's direction, failing to notice the brief flash of blue light.

Yoruichi chuckled as he went flying back into the trees behind them with a nosebleed at the sight of her nude form appearing right in front of him.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital, four days later**

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the chart in front of her that held the x-rays and scans for one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, so far the results hadn't been good and she gave another sigh at the news that would probably send the young Namikaze into a depression. '_With these results, he probably can't be a shinobi even if he does practise Taijutsu like that scroll he showed me or Yoruichi's offer to teach him her Hoho style that he talked about.'_

What worried the Senju more than the test results was the fact that Naruto's parents hadn't visited their son even once during his stay in the Hospital. Like her snake loving teammate, Tsunade had noticed the slight distance that Kushina, Minato and Jiraiya had been putting between them and their son for the past couple of months since Benihime had been born and Naruto lost the ability to use chakra at all.

"Tsunade-sama," A medic said as he entered the room after attending to a member of a team that had been ambushed by the missing nin Ameyuri of the Seven Swordsmen. "Kakashi-san and Yoruichi-san are here to pick up Naruto-sama."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the young man's words, "Why are those two picking him up and not his parents?"

"Kakashi-san said that Hokage-sama was too busy with the paperwork and Kushina-sama is currently at the Inuzuka compound visiting Tsume-sama with her daughter Benihime." The medic said getting a frown from his busty superior, she really needed to talk to those two, she could understand Minato being swamped by all of the repairs and paperwork to run the village, but that didn't mean he couldn't have Hiruzen take over for a short while as he picked up his son, her sensei would understand. Tsunade was disappointed in Kushina the most at the moment, she should have been here to pick Naruto up at least, not putting it off to visit her friends like she could care less about the blond's health.

The Senju princess sighed as she looked at the sleeping blond on the bed before turning back to the medic. "Tell Hanya-san that she is in charge until I get back and tell the two that they can take Naruto home at anytime." Tsunade said, getting a nod from the chunin. "Also give the results of the testing to Yoruichi-san so she can deliver them to the Namikaze's."

"Yes Ma'am," the man said as he bowed to the sannin and walked out the door to find the three people.

"Heya Naru-chan. How ya doing today?" The voice of Yoruichi Shihoin asked as she walked into the room a short while later with a porn reading Kakashi who held up a hand as he read. "Yo."

Naruto face brightened at the sound of his favorite Anbu and he smiled as he twisted his body around in the Hospital Bed to see the beautiful dark skinned woman. "Neko-nee! Kaka-Nii!"

"We're here to bust you out little guy," Yoruichi said as she tickled a giggling blond. "We will take this stuff home first and then how about we get some ramen kiddo? Does that sound good?" The woman asked getting a happy nod from the Uzumaki, the two Anbu members could swear that the Uzumaki's were all ramen addicts, especially when their eyes dilated at the mention of the food.

She smiled as she took his hand and nodded to Kakashi for him to put the book down and pick up the report, before the three of them left towards Naruto's house.

The two hyperactive people talked to each other as they plus a smut reading Kakashi made their way to the Namikaze/Uzumaki manor while Naruto eagerly asked questions about her Hoho style. Ever since she told him about her taijutsu style, he had wanted to learn it so that he could put it to use by using it to protect his family.

Some of the civilians and shinobi they passed gave waves and nods to the three of them and greeted them warmly, getting nods back from Yoruichi and Naruto as Kakashi just continued walking and ignoring the people in favor of his smut novel that Yoruichi vowed to feed to her panther summons when she got the chance.

As they approached the boy's home they were pleasantly surprised to see Kushina just as the woman walked out the oaken front door with her sleeping newborn daughter strapped to her chest. "Hi Kaa-chan," Naruto called with a bright look on his face at being able to see his beloved mother after spending most of the week away from her, his disappointment about her not visiting him burying itself deep inside his mind, and he quickly scurried to the woman making Kushina look down at him and give him her beautiful smile.

"Hello Naru-chan. How did Baa-chan treat you at the Hospital?" She asked as she finished tightening the pouch on her chest so Benihime wouldn't fall out and hurt herself. "You didn't annoy her too much, did you?"

"I'm doing great Kaa-chan. Baa-chan was nice and she had those funny nurse people spend time with me when she was busy with others." The young blond chirped happily.

"That's good Naru-kun," Kushina said as she finished tightening the harness around the sleeping Benihime.

"Where are you going Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked as Yoruichi narrowed her eyes slightly at the way the boy's mother was brushing him off.

"I'm taking Benihime-chan to Tsume-chan's house to visit little Kiba-kun." she said as she patted his head and giving him a small smile. "Those two have been hitting it off nicely."

"Can I..." Naruto started to speak, but stopped as he saw his mother already walking away, not even looking at the report Kakashi had brought from the Hospital. "... Come with you."

Yoruichi had a frown marring her face as she watched the legendary Kunoichi walk away. She could see that the woman was slowly drifting away from her son, even Kakashi had looked up from his book slightly with a frown beneath his mask before going back down.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" The beauty asked in slight worry as she placed a hand on the seven year old's shoulder.

"I...I'm fine Neko-nee. Kaa-chan is just busy again." He said with a half-smile again and quickly went inside to put away his equipment before quickly returning.

Shaking her head and getting rid of the frown on her face, the purplette took Naruto's hand and the two walked off to locate the infamous Ichiraku ramen shop.

Two hours later found the two of them walking down the street towards the Sarutobi compound where Yoruichi lived with her aunt Biwako. Kakashi having long since returned to a remote place to read his smut.

"Biwako-Okaasan, I'm back!" Yoruichi yelled as she walked into the main clan's house. "Naruto-chan is with me!"

The old Sarutobi woman rolled her wheelchair out of the kitchen with a smile on her face as she saw her foster niece and the son of the Yondaime walking into her living room. "Hello Naru-chan, Yoruichi-chan." The older woman said as she picked the young Namikaze up to sit in her lap. "What brings you two here?"

"Not much," the purple haired speedster said as she hugged her aunt. "We decided to stop by before I dropped Naru-chan off at the Hokage Mansion. What were you doing?"

"Biwako-dono, Sarutobi-sensei, are you here?" A silky voice said from the door, said plank of wood opening to reveal Orochimaru of the Sannin walking in. "Ah, Biwako-dono, you're here. Is Sarutobi-sensei her…"

The snake man stopped as he caught sight of the woman's niece and the object of his search, "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there Yoruichi-san, Naruto-chan."

"It's ok Orochimaru," Biwako said as she raised an old wrinkled hand. "What is it you need?"

The Sannin nodded to the woman, "I was looking for Sarutobi-sensei since the Hokage Office was empty and Hokage-sama was at a Council meeting." The woman gave a grateful nod, then she turned and wheeled herself over to the back door before opening it and yelling into the yard, "Hiruzen-baka, get your ass in here right now, Orochimaru-kun is here for you!"

Immediately, the retired Sandaime appeared on the porch with his eldest son, Kyaba, behind him, "What is it Kaa-san?" Kyaba asked as he looked around the room at the people gathered. "Orochimaru-kun is here to see you, Hiruzen-koi." The older woman said while motioning to the pale sannin.

"Hmm," Hiruzen said as he turned to look at his genius student. "Was there something you needed Orochimaru?"

"Yes sensei," the Snake Sannin said as he sat down in one of the chairs, motioning for the others to follow him. Once they were all seated, the man spoke, "I believe that I have found something to help Naruto with his condition."

At those words, Naruto's jaw dropped along with several surprised looks from the gathered shinobi. "What is this 'something' you mentioned Orochimaru?" The older Sarutobi asked as he looked at the young boy next to him, he didn't want to get the child's hopes up just for it to not work.

"It is called the Unlimited Blade Works," Orochimaru said, getting ready to explain as he saw the confused looks on their faces. "It is an ancient artifact that predates the Sage of Six Paths and the Cataclysm that has been held by the Tohsaka clan of the Land of Demons. Supposedly, the founder of their clan sealed an imprint of a great hero's soul into a scroll when he died, which meant that it sealed an object she called a Reality Marble into it as well that contained the power to create and copy any weapon the user has ever seen."

At the skeptical looks his mentor and the man's eldest son were giving him, Orochimaru began speaking again. "I and a genin named Seto that I took with me found a vault behind the seat of the clan head when we were searching the remains of the Tohsaka compound and it was on a podium, I spent the rest of that day and the day after studying anything I could find in the ruins about the scroll I found, the original person to use it was a Hero named Shirou Emiya that saved the world in his time, becoming something the clan head of that time called a Counter Guardian that could use the weapons of the great heroes of old. I also found out that the reality marble would imprint itself inside the first person to open it and I have felt the energy that resides inside it, so I do believe that this isn't some hoax."

At his words, he could see that Naruto was awestruck and a bit nervous, nervous that this wouldn't work. Especially when Orochimaru pulled out the ancient scroll to show them.

"Oh course," Orochimaru said after a moment, catching their attention. "Naruto-kun needs to accept this for himself, it can't be forced on him, otherwise he'd be ripped apart by the power."

While that scared the boy slightly, he nodded with a determined look on his face as he looked towards the middle-aged sage. "I'll do it," He said, getting shock from Yoruichi and the others around him at his quick decision. "Naru-chan, you do know that once you do this, you won't be able to go back?" Hiruzen said as he looked at the boy, he had after all seen scrolls like that before, like one his late sensei, Tobirama Senju had made that had a full catalogue of his jutsus. While he would have liked to have gotten the permission of the boy's parents, he doubted the two of them would even notice.

"If I am right," Orochimaru said, gaining their attention. "The Blade Works will create a replacement chakra network for Naruto, though it doesn't mean he will be able to use Ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Everyone nodded at that and stood with Orochimaru as he got ready to leave the house, "Whenever you are ready, I'll be at the hospital with Tsunade-hime." The Snake user said as he looked at the neglected child. In return, he received a serious nod from the child as Naruto became determined to let nothing stop him in his path to protect those precious to him.

With that, the Snake Sannin left and everyone gathered around the dining table to eat Biwako's clan famous Sushi and pork lo mein.

Then as everything died down, Yoruichi took the young blond back to his house.

Leaving him at the door while she shunshinned away to meet with her squad for a mission, Naruto pushed open the door and walked inside to see his mother and father talking to Jiraiya animatedly while motioning to Benihime, who was sitting obliviously in her highchair.

"Hey Kaa-chan, Tou-san, Jiraiya-Jiji!" Naruto said with a smile across his face as he moved towards the three adults, slightly put out that they only glanced at him before continuing their talk. "Hey Kaa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in another try, "Orochimaru-Jiji told me that he can help me with my chakra network problem!"

"That's great, Naru-chan," Kushina said, not paying attention to her son's words as she listened to what Jiraiya was telling her husband about some prophecy.

Naruto stared at her in a hurt expression at how she had just brushed him off and hadn't even listened to him. After watching them talk for a bit and becoming more hurt when his parents about how excited they would be to train his little sister for some prophecy the old hermit was telling them. The younger of the blonds backed away from their group and walked up the stairs slowly, once to the door to his room, he looked back at the three of them and wiped a tear from his eye.

While he may have just been a seven year old, he was much smarter than people gave him credit for, something his Baa-chan and Neko-nee had told him a lot. He knew that they had stopped fully seeing him after his accident with the Kyuubi's chakra and he knew that they were slowly neglecting him in favor of Benihime, he just wished that they could go back to the happy family they had been before all of this had happened.

With that, he closed his door behind him and collapsed onto his bed, before clenching his fist at the ceiling with a determined look covering his seven year old face. '_I am going to take Orochimaru-san's offer so I can become strong enough to never worry about my loved ones ever again.'_

With his thoughts ended, Naruto closed his eyes and let the deep sleep take him, eagerly waiting for the next time he got to see the Snake User so he could fix his problem.

* * *

**Ok first off I am putting this in since I don't want to confuse people later on in the story. **

**For my story, Naruto had lost his chakra network due to the Kyuubi attack, but shortly after he becomes a genin, Orochimaru and Tsunade will be using a scroll, that I have Orochimaru find that has an imprint of Archer's soul on it, on his body, it will make a sort of copy of what a chakra network would be, he just can't use genjutsu or ninjutsu, but he can still channel enough chakra to boost his strength, speed and senses, same goes for shunshin since it isn't completely a teleport like you have with Hirashin, it is supposed to be a sort of speed technique. He can still water and tree walk, basically the basics of the shinobi world that isn't ninjutsu or genjutsu. Along with the ability to create the projections of the weapons in the Blade Works.**

**Also, for those of you wondering what happened to Seto… He never left the Tohsaka Compound...**

**Here's Yoruichi and Kisuke's Bios:**

**Name:** Yoruichi Shihoin

**Aliases:** Goddess of the Flash; Konoha's Black Cat; Neko.

**Occupation:** Konoha Kunoichi; Captain of the Anbu Hokage Defense Squad

**Age:**

Part I: 20 to 26

**Hair Color:** Purple

**Eye Color:** Topaz

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure; Sarutobi Clan; Hokage's Anbu Defense Squad.

**Rank:**

Part I: Anbu Captain for the Hokage

**Bingo Book Ranking:** Yoruichi Shihoin, The Goddess of the Flash

S-Class borderline SS-Class

200,000 Iwagakure- Flee on Sight, only engage if you are S-Class and above, almost as fast as the Yellow Flash.

31,000 Kusagakure- Wanted Alive or Dead for Killing Sandaime Kusakage in Third War.

85,000,000 Land of Stone- Capture Alive.- Wanted for Seduction and Assassination of Land of Stone Grand Council's Head.

**Armament:** Dual Bladed Chaukrum, kunai, shuriken, explosives, scrolls, Panther Contract, Senbon.

**Kekkei Genkai:** Yin/Yang Release

**Specialties:** Nin-Taijutsu, Taijutsu, Speed, Tracking and Stealth, Shurikenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Recon, Assassination, Seduction.

**Chakra Elements:**

Lightning _(Affinity)_

Wind

Fire

**Strength:** Elite Jounin

**Endurance:** Sannin

**Stamina:** Low Kage

**Agility:** High Kage

**Chakra Levels:** Mid Kage

**Skills:**

**Ninjutsu:** Elite Jounin

**Taijutsu:** Mid Kage

**Genjutsu:** Special Jounin

**Shurikenjutsu:** Anbu

**Nin-Taijutsu:** Mid Kage

**Range of Attacks:** Close, Mid

**Likes:** Training, her protege Soifon, her boyfriend Kisuke, her adopted family, fighting strong opponents, racing with people and trying to beat the speed of the Yellow Flash so she can be hailed as the fastest ninja, sushi, cats, milk.

**Dislikes:** People who treat her like a slut, Danzo, Kushina and Minato's neglect of their son, Raikage for his sexist comments about woman never being able to be faster than him.

**Hobbies:** Training, teaching Naruto and Soifon her Hoho style, transforming out of her cat form while in front of perverts to see their nosebleeds, Perfecting her Shunko and Hakuda style, finding good tasting Sushi and sunbathing in cat form while in the park.

**Dream:** To become the fastest ninja in history.

**Family****:**

Shihoin Naomi (Her Foster Mother, Retired Special Jounin; Age: 50)

Shihoin Kenji (Her Foster Father, Retired Anbu Commander; Age: 64)

Shaolin Fon (Her Protege, Soifon, Little Bee; Age: 3)

Kisuke Urahara (Her Boyfriend, Captain of the Anbu Science Division, Owl; Age: 20)

Sarutobi Hiruzen (Her Foster Uncle, The Sandaime Hokage, The Professor, God of Shinobi; Age: 56)

Sarutobi Biwako (Her Foster Aunt, Retired Jounin, Cripple; Age: 54)

Sarutobi Kyaba (Her Foster Cousin, Elite Jounin; Age: 22)

Sarutobi Asuma (Her Foster Cousin, Jounin, Member of the Guardian Twelve Shinobi; Age: 16)

Shiba Kukaku (Her best friend, Shiba Clan Heiress, Special Jounin; Age: 23)

* * *

**Name:** Kisuke Urahara

**Aliases:** Mad Scientist of the Anbu Corps; Owl; Urahara of the Screaming Blood Mist.

**Occupation:** Konoha Shinobi; Captain of the Anbu Science Division

**Age:**

Part I: 20 to 26

**Hair Color:** Pale Blond

**Eye Color:** Grey

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure; Anbu Science Division.

**Rank:**

Part I: Anbu Captain

**Bingo Book Ranking:** Kisuke Urahara, Kisuke of the Screaming Blood Mist

S-Class

2,000,000 Kirigakure- Flee on Sight, only engage if you are S-Class and above. Wanted for slaughter of Kiri platoons at battle of Kanama.

3,000 Kusagakure- Wanted Alive or Dead for deaths of three Kusa Jounin.

850,000 Kumogakure- Kill on Sight and Retrieve the Uzumaki Sword Benihime from possession.

20,000 Land of Rain- Wanted Alive or Dead for Assassination of Hanzo the Salamander's Second Wife.

**Armament:** Uzumaki Sword Benihime, kunai, shuriken, explosives, scrolls, Seals, Senbon, Cane Crossbow.

**Kekkei Genkai:** None

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Speed, Tracking and Stealth, Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Recon, Assassination, Inventing.

**Chakra Elements:**

Water _(Affinity)_

Wind _(Affinity)_

Fire

**Strength:** Elite Jounin

**Endurance:** Anbu

**Stamina:** Anbu Captain

**Agility:** Sannin

**Chakra Levels:** Sannin

**Skills:**

**Ninjutsu:** Sannin

**Taijutsu:** Anbu

**Genjutsu:** Anbu Captain

**Fuinjutsu:** Anbu

**Range of Attacks:** Close, Long

**Likes:** Discovering new things, inventing, his girlfriend Yoruichi, teasing Soifon, sake, women, Icha Icha, porn.

**Dislikes:** Danzo, the Elders and the Civilian Councils for trying to force him to retire for not making a weapon that he deems immoral, people who dis science, men trying to get too close to him body wise and idiot genin from clans that believe they know more than him.

**Hobbies:** Training, discovering new things, science.

**Dream:** To make groundbreaking discoveries.

**Family****:**

Yoruichi Shihoin (His Girlfriend, Captain of the Anbu Hokage Defense Squad, Neko; Age: 20)

Tessai Tsukabishi (His Older Half-Brother, Elite Jounin; Age: 32)

Ururu Tsukabishi (His Niece, Infant; Age: 3 Months)

Jinta Tsukabishi (His Adopted Nephew, Infant; Age: 5 months)

Kukaku Shiba (His best friend, Shiba Clan Heiress, Special Jounin; Age: 23)

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Academy and acquiring the Blade Works**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews, I loved them, cause I didn't think I had that many people that liked the story, though that might have been my fault from not looking at the reviews for several months. **

…**..**

**Special Note: **

**To get this out of the way since multiple people having been asking this over and over again. The twin that was born with Benihime will not be in the story, because I have decided to go with the original format. I may bring him in as a younger sibling later on, but that all depends on whether or not I keep the bar scene that makes Kushina steril.**

…**..**

**Here is chapter three, Enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto, Fate Stay Night or anyone from Bleach**

* * *

**Konohagakure no Sato**

Naruto sighed as he looked out over the village from his position on top of the Sandaime Hokage's head, he had come up here this morning to take in the sight of the new morning and the rising sun, just like he always used to do with his mother and father before the attack and Benihime being born.

Today was slightly different than the norm of what had been happening for the past couple months. Today, Naruto would be joining the shinobi academy and his mother had actually talked directly to him, assuring her child that she would indeed be there to cheer him on.

The young Namikaze gave a smile as he took a deep breathe and made his way down the mountain towards the new academy building that had just been finished being built by several contractors and some old guy named Tazuna that lived in Wave.

Naruto smiled as he jumped over a log in his way as he ran through the small forest that surrounded the base of the mountain. Yoruichi and a lazy looking owl masked anbu had been helping him get stronger to help prepare him for the academy and to be ready to start learning the Neko Anbu's Hoho Taijutsu style. He huffed a little as he stopped to stand on top of a large rock and tried to catch his breath while trying to find which way he needed to go.

Currently strapped to his right leg was a small pouch that carried some kunai and shuriken that Biwako and Tsunade had gotten from the famous Higurashi Weapons shop for him after learning about Orochimaru's plan a week ago.

Despite his crippling injury, he had surprised the Sarutobi family and friends. After just a week of exercising and learning Katas from Yoruichi, the boy had regained a lot of stamina and from what Tsunade had said when she made a check up on him, he had finished healing from his injury, so the only way it would impair him further was by the fact that his chakra network was gone. The chakra network Orochimaru theorized would be copied by the Blade Works when implanted onto his body.

At the beginning of his taijutsu katas, Naruto had shown that he was a genius when it came to memorizing and performing, which would have made him very powerful if he had still had chakra.

It usually only took Naruto thirty minutes to fully understand and copy what Yoruichi had shown him. It was such a surprise that Tsunade had done a mock medical test to make sure he wasn't an Uchiha.

"_I should do my stretches as well before I go to the Academy since they might make us do physical tests to make sure that I am ready_," The Namikaze heir thought as he jumped down to the ground and took a stance he had sometimes seen Yoruichi take when preparing for their training. Once finished, he turned towards a tree on the opposite side of the clearing and began throwing the kunai and shuriken in his pouch at an imaginary target.

After a few minutes, the Namikaze gave a nod and smiled, deciding he had warmed up enough for today and started running in the Academy's direction. However after getting a little distance and he was only a few yards from the edge of the forest, he felt a surge of chakra and decided to go to check out who the large chakra belonged to.

In the middle of a small clearing only seven feet to the left of him stood a boy who looked to be the same age as he was. The boy had onyx colored eyes under which were small tear troughs along with jet-black hair that he had pulled into a low ponytail that reached the top of his shoulders and his face was framed by center-parted bangs that came down to his chin. The clothes he was wearing consisted of a black shirt that had the Uchiha clan symbol sewn into the back and tan pants that ended in black shinobi sandals, that were bound by bandages around his ankles.

Naruto stayed quiet as he watched the boy perform a fireball jutsu in awe, before he saw the young Uchiha toss several kunai and shuriken behind the fireball that would have made the attack even more deadly if he was older and in an actual battle.

"Who is there!?" The Uchiha said threateningly as he sensed somebody standing behind him, though he couldn't sense their chakra, and he grabbed another kunai from the pouch situated on the back of his waist. Startled, Naruto stepped out of his spot in the bushes and moved into the boy's line of sight.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to spy." Naruto said as he raised his hands up in a calming gesture, making the Uchiha lower his weapon. "I was in the area to train a bit before I headed to the academy for my first day, I felt your chakra and thought I'd take a look to see who you were. My name is Naruto Namikaze by the way, it is nice to meet you Uchiha-san".

"Nice to meet you Namikaze-san. My name is Itachi Uchiha," the now named Itachi said with a nod of his head in respect towards his fellow clan heir, though he had never met him before… Not that he remembered anyways, he might have met him when his mother showed him off… He felt a chill run down his spine.

"How did you get all of your kunai into the tree that accurately?" Naruto asked excitedly as he noticed how the knives all had better accuracy than his did and the Uchiha hadn't been able to see through the fireball. "I am surprised someone my age was able to do such a thing."

"My tou-san taught me since I was four to be able to throw this well and how to do jutsu, saying something about the Uchiha clan having to be better than all others." Itachi said as he shook his head at his father's antics, something he and his mother disagreed with. "I was just getting prepared for the Academy since Kaa-san said that they usually do an exam to test where people are. What about you? Are you going to the Academy, Namikaze-san?" He asked as he noticed the kunai pouch on Naruto's leg, despite what he heard about the boy being crippled.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I learned that you don't have to have Ninjutsu and Genjutsu to be a great ninja, Gai-nii does it with Taijutsu and weapons, so why can't I do it?" Itachi nodded as he collected his kunai from the trees.

"That is a good mentality to have," The Uchiha heir said. "My Kaa-san told me to never underestimate an enemy or it could lead you to your downfall." '_Though for some reason she kept mentioning a red haired woman in that a lot.'_

After that, the two of them continued walking towards the Academy, where both of them would be joining for their first day, much to their joy.

Itachi told Naruto about his family, how his father was named Fugaku Uchiha and was a very militarized man that led the Police force of the village who respected only power. So much so that he had made Itachi start training at a young age to bring even more power to the clan, something Itachi hoped to spare his new little brother that had been born a month before Naruto's baby sister. While his mother was very kind and disliked her husband's mentality.

Naruto told Itachi about how the Kyuubi's chakra had destroyed his chakra network in the attack and how his Ero-Jiji and Baa-san's teammate, the Hebi Sannin, had found a possible way for him to have a faux chakra network much to the Uchiha's shock.

After growing tired of talking once Naruto finished telling his new friend about his adorable little sister. They left the forest and traveled to the academy to start their new lives.

* * *

**The Academy**

Minato smiled at the soon-to-be students from where he stood on the stage several genin had set up the day before. At the back the parents of the children stood as they proudly watched their children get ready for their first day in becoming shinobi.

"Hello everyone! Today you all shall take your first steps into becoming a leaf shinobi and becoming the future of this village like I and many of your parents were before you. All of you will be starting your journey to become splendid ninja. Your comrades and this village will depend on you in times of war and strife. Please remember that the only true way becomes strong is when they have something that they are willing to protect. So please come forward when your academy teachers call out your names and make everyone standing in this village proud." The Yondaime called out with a smile on his face as he gave the children their speech before signalling the teachers and disappearing in a yellow flash as they came forward.

As he disappeared, Naruto sighed as he looked down at the ground. '_Looks like Tou-san forgot that I'm here...' _"Are you okay Naruto-san?" Itachi asked as a sickly looking boy with short brown hair, dark-colored eyes and dark markings under his eyes, while wearing a long-sleeved red haori with bangles around his wrists and legs and a katana strapped to his hip looked over at the Uchiha and Namikaze heirs from a couple rows behind them in confusion about why the Namikaze heir would be sighing.

"I'm ok. I was just hoping he would stay to wish me good luck." Naruto said, further put down when he couldn't locate his mother either. "Naruto Namikaze," Naruto heard as the the crowd grew silent at the mention of a Namikaze being in their midst and Naruto walked over to the woman who had called him. She had long brown hair that was braided down her back with dark green eyes and she was wearing a longsleeved shirt which had her mint green chunin uniform over it. She also was wearing a pair of shorts that stopped at her knees, just barely concealing a deep red scar that looked recent and was covering her left leg from hip to knee and she had a pair of forest green shinobi sandals. Lastly, she had three claw-like scars that stretched from her right ear to her nose.

"Namikaze-san, I will be your instructor for however long you are in the Academy." The woman said as she looked down at the miniature model of her leader. "My name is Rinku Yamakichi."

"It is nice to meet you Yamakichi-sensei," Naruto said with a small bow to be polite. "Please take care of me."

A little later, Naruto was happy when Itachi was called by his teacher to stand with his class. They also got his friend Hana Inuzuka and the boy that had looked at them in the crowd, who he later found out was a sword enthusiast named Hayate Gekko, who just happened to be a year older than him and Itachi, his parents having not had enough money to enroll him the year before.

Hana had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail that has two locks of hair framing her face along with large, black eyes with slightly tanned skin and she had the red Inuzuka clan fang markings on each of her cheeks. She was wearing a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knees with wrist warmers and a sleeveless grey shirt. By her feet were three small puppies that were scrambling over each other for the scratching her fingers were providing at the moment.

Walking through the academy, once all of the children had been sorted into their classes. The large group of seven year olds arrived in their classroom and quickly took their seats. Naruto and Itachi both sitting in the back row where they could see the entire class. They were also joined by Hana a little after the class started, the girl of course starting off with her customary greeting of making fun of the fishcake side of Naruto's name.

The only ones that peeked the two clan heir's interest was a girl in the front row of the class that had a sword strapped to her back that had long straight purple hair and brown eyes. She wore a blackish brown shirt with longsleeves and skin tight pants that had a kunai pouch bound to both legs and blue shinobi sandals. She was currently cleaning her sword, while at the same time paying the instructor rapt attention, showing that she was probably going to be one of the high achievers and overly serious shinobi that Rin had told him about… Making Kakashi at the time call out a strangled hey when she motioned to him as an example.

The only other was a boy that Itachi told him was named Shisui and was one of his cousins. He had short, unkempt black hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes that made the Namikaze mistake him for a girl for a moment. He was wearing a high-collared, black shirt like Itachi and had black pants that came over his dark blue shinobi sandals. Around his chest and right shoulder he wore a sort of harness that held a tanto to the back of his shoulder.

Naruto paid close attention to his sensei's words even when Hana fell asleep from the lecture on Konoha history. '_I don't think the academy is everything that Ero-jiji and Baa-san said it would be.'_ The Namikaze thought to himself as he looked at Itachi with a sigh when the instructor began getting into a lecture about how Konoha was made and how the clans came to be. He had learned all of this from Hiruzen and Biwako since they had first hand experience with meeting the founders, the old Sandaime having been taught by the Nidaime Hokage.

Hana was sent out into the hall later after trying to relieve her boredom from listening to the lecture by creating spitballs and launching them at the more stiff members of the class, one being the purple haired girl in the front.

* * *

**End of the First Academy Day**

As the Academy day came to an end, mostly all of the children went home to brag to their parents about the new people they had met and what they had learned from their senseis, a few bragging about how they had the Uchiha and Namikaze clan heirs in their classes.

Hana went to walk her Haimaru triplets before heading home to tell her mother about her day and play with her baby brother Kiba and Itachi decided to get some training in before he returned home. Naruto however sighed as he walked home, while he had had fun meeting new people and hanging out with Hana and Itachi; he had the feeling that he was going to be disappointed when he got home, having never seen his mother the entire time he was at the Academy.

His eyes widened and became filled with hurt as he walked through the marketplace of the village and he saw her laughing while walking with her former student Kurenai Yuhi with Benihime strapped to her chest. Kushina never even noticed her son as she walked right past him with her red eyed student, teasing Kurenai all the while about her crush on the sandaime's youngest son. Naruto bowed his head, letting his hair cover his eyes and turned around before walking home, ignoring the waves of the civilians and that of a concerned ramen chef that was curious as to why the son of his number one customer was depressed, especially at such a young age.

Once he arrived home after a couple hours, he avoided the kitchen where he could hear his mother cheerfully bragging to his father about what a fun day that she and Benihime had walking around the village. The young blond just sighed again before he opened his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed before falling asleep with an aching heart.

* * *

**Uchiha Clan Main House**

Itachi gave a tired yawn as he walked into his house and moved into the dining room after slipping off his sandals at the door. Already inside, his mother was sitting at the table, feeding his new baby brother Sasuke through his baby bottle, a tired look on her face from having to deal with his crying during the night.

"Hello Itachi-kun. How was your first day at the Academy?" Mikoto asked as she spotted him when he sat down, vowing to make her self righteous husband change Sasuke's diapers and feed him next time he was crying at night since she hadn't sensed her eldest child.

"It was fine Kaa-san. It was fun except for the teacher recounting what I have already learned," the stoic Uchiha heir said as he grabbed a stick of Dango from the bowl on the table, making his mother growl a bit at him taking her energy inducing snack. "Hello Sasuke-chan, are you being good for Kaa-san?"

Mikoto just smiled happily at her two sons when Itachi tickled his giggling brother's stomach, the baby and his older brother having already created a strong bond since the time they first laid eyes on each other.

"Where is Tou-san?" Itachi asked as he looked around for the Uchiha clan head, who was usually home by now.

"Fugaku-baka is at a Jounin meeting for the upcoming chunin exams since his genin Yashiro, Shun Li and Jin are participating this year," the beautiful Uchiha matriarch said with a calm smile that was a little strained at being forced to play housewife while her husband got to stay as an active shinobi.

"I see," Itachi muttered. "I made a new friend today."

"Really?" His mother asked as she looked over at her eldest in surprise, her joy audible on her face due to Itachi not having many friends due to Fugaku's tirade about how friends drag one down, though that was probably just from Minato performing the thousand years of pain strike on him when they were in their own chunin exams in front of so many people. "Might I ask who has befriended my adorable son?"

"Naruto Namikaze," Itachi said with a blush at being called adorable and became a little embarrassed when his mother started one of her happy dances. "Oh that is wonderful. You two will be just like me and Kushina-chan!"

"I am going to go to my room. I feel a little tired from today." Itachi said as he moved to escape from Mikoto wrapping him in one of her motherly hugs.

"Aww! Fine then, I will see you tomorrow Itachi-chan," she said as she planned on bragging about her son's first friend being Kushina's son like she had been with Kushina in the Academy, the next time she met up with the mothers to show off their children. Her little Sasuke already in a semi-competition with Kiba over Benihime, the two boys always fighting for the chibi redhead's attention even though they were only a few months old, much to the pleasure of Tsume, Mikoto and Kushina, though the chibi Inuzuka was also attracted to Honoka's daughter Hinata, making Tsume worry that he might take after his ungrateful bastard of a father.

Once he reached his room Itachi collapsed on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, just imagining what the next few years would bring.

* * *

**Several Months later**

Some time had passed since Itachi and Naruto had started the Academy and the two had quickly become friends through their will to take their future occupations seriously, sharing secrets with each other and Hana like the closest of friends, like their hopes and dreams. While Naruto and Itachi simultaneously helped each other with the avoidance of their unique clubs of fangirls.

Orochimaru and Tsunade had pulled Naruto out of his class during the middle of his eighth week in the Academy and had with his consent used the scroll the snake user had found to imprint the blade works into his body, which was an extremely painful process for the blond, especially when it automatically created a new chakra network inside his body, making him stay inside the hospital for a couple of days to let it set where he met Orochimaru's nine year apprentice, Anko Mitarashi, who despite being a little spoiled by being the Hebi Sannin's first apprentice was nice to hang out with, since they both found they enjoyed pranking the Hospital staff when extremely bored.

* * *

**Flashback to the First Night of the Procedure**

_Later that night Naruto closed his eyes to stave off the pain that accompanied the procedure and he dreamed of a massive fire._

_He dreamt that he was standing in a large burning town that was filled with screams of pain and agony from the people trapped by the flames that burned at the buildings and streets around him._

_Naruto just walked past all of them with glassy eyes._

_Piles and groups of corpses all surrounded him, bodies that screamed for some help in removing their seemingly endless pain, yet they were all denied the peace they sought until they expired from their injuries_

_Somehow, he knew couldn't help them. He knew he couldn't stop. He felt so damned helpless, miserable with despair at being unable to help anyone._

_His body was covered with burns and cuts, his head was leaking blood from a piece of falling mortar that had clipped him when this chaos had begun, yet he kept on walking because once he fell down, he knew he could never get up. So, without taking his blank eyes off of the horizon, he continued walking._

_Finally after an undetermined amount of time, his limbs became too tired, too damaged to physically walk any more. So he fell to the ground…_

_The boy looked up towards the sky, a sky that was once bright blue and full of lazy clouds and was now filled with smoke and the screams of the dying. Soon the screams become silent, and he just knew it was a matter of time before he joined them in the eternal slumber that awaited him. He accepted all of it with calm sigh. He was going to die._

_Then his eyes opened once more as the rubble cleared away from around him and he saw the face of a man with a slightly scruffy appearance, he was smiling. Tears of joy were spilling down the side of the man's face at the simple fact that he had found someone still alive in all of the chaos._

_The eldest Namikaze child saw the smile that graced the man's face, a smile that was full of such happiness and the boy was instantly filled with a great amount of jealousy._

_What made them so different? How could he smile like that even though they were surrounded by the inferno? By Hell?_

_At that moment he desperately wished he could have been as happy as that man…_

* * *

After his operation, he took a few days off from the Academy to learn how to use his new powers by training with Yoruichi and Gai and make sense of the dreams he gained every night that Tsunade and Orochimaru believed to be the memories of the Blade Works creator.

Gai had shouted to the world about how 'Youthful' Naruto was for wishing to not give up his dream and even finding a way to overcome his disability, for some reason making the young blond shiver at a premonition of a future Gai and a miniature clone of himself creating a man hug that would scar thousands. Gai had even decided to show him some of the Goken style that he was proclaimed by many as a master in. After the first day of learning about his new power, Naruto found that he could create different weapons before growing tired and he even had several images of elaborately designed weapons appear in his mind that Orochimaru theorized had been used by the previous wielder of the Reality Marble. The last part before the Academy was the part where he began having dreams of the life of a man wearing a red coat and black armor that had silver hair and tanned skin.

After that, the academy quickly proclaimed Naruto and Itachi as the type of prodigies that only came once a generation, despite Naruto's inability to use ninjutsu and genjutsu. Itachi for his skilled show of his knowledge of a few katon techniques and the ability to flawlessly pull off the henge, Kawarimi and clone jutsu on the first try at such a young age, even showing his quickly learned fire clone jutsu, leaving their sensei in shock. Naruto was praised as a genius of hard work and taijutsu, while also quickly rising to gain a title as a genius user of Bukijutsu, much to the annoyance of the sword wielding purple haired girl that he found out was named Yugao Uzuki, who was a daughter of a retired samurai that had once been a part of the Guardian Twelve, when Naruto defeated her in a kenjutsu match.

Tsunade, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Hiruzen, Rin and Gai had all been surprised about his new title of genius, the Sarutobi clan head calling all of the boy's friends and the Uchiha head family to celebrate; at which Mikoto had wrapped him in a hug close to her bountiful chest while crying about how adorable he was; yet he was disappointed once again when his parents never showed up despite being told in person by the previous Hokage, saying that they had to take care of Benihime.

As the year progressed further along, Itachi, Naruto and Shisui quickly became the idols of their peers with several trying, Yugao, yet failing to surpass them and Naruto met a young girl named Soifon that was Yoruichi's newest protege, having turned four when he began in the Academy and the blond could easily tell that the young girl was a bit of a hero worshipper from the way she stared at their dark skinned teacher with stars and hearts in her eyes and the way she hugged a black cat plushie to her chest when not training.

Now towards the end of the year, Itachi and Naruto having turned eight and Shisui nine, the three of them were taking the genin selection exam much to the amazement of their teachers and peers at taking a test when they had only been in the academy for a year.

"So, how do you think we are going to do?" Naruto asked a bit nervously as he stared at the curtain separating their classroom from the examination room with several of the older students staring at them in curiosity and jealousy.

"I don't know," Itachi said as he stared impassively at a glaring Uchiha clan member that for some reason greatly disliked the clan heir, while a lazy looking twelve year old named Izumo walked out from behind the curtain with his headband acting as a bandana that was wrapped around the top of his head where he was greeted by his apparent best friend, a boy named Kotetsu, that had his own headband wrapped around his forehead.

"Itachi Uchiha…" The teacher heading up the exam called from behind the curtain. "Good luck, Itachi-Kun!" Naruto said with a small cheer getting an embarrassed grunt in Uchiha speak. Once he was behind the curtain all of the older kids returned their attention to Shisui and Naruto, some surprised that there was a Namikaze in their midst, while a few were seething in jealousy at what they believed to be a show of favoritism by their Kage, though they didn't really know that the only show of favoritism the Yondaime gave was directed towards his year old daughter. Shisui of course helped Naruto ignore them by playing a game of shogi while they waited and wondered what type of exam they would have prepared for the Namikaze heir due to his disability.

"Naruto Namikaze!" The teacher called out as Itachi left the room with a small smirk on his face and a black headband covering his forehead. With that Naruto stood up from his game with Shisui while Itachi patted him reassuringly on the back before moving to wait outside in the hall for the blond.

"You are Naruto Namikaze?" A platinum blonde woman asked from her seat behind a table of headbands without looking up from her clipboard. "Yes sensei," Naruto said as he took his place before the table.

"Okay then, my name is Kyoka Hinamori," The woman said in a bored tone, probably from having to deal with all of the annoying brats that would be graduating. "We have been informed that you have a small disability by Sandaime-sama to where you only use Bukijutsu and Taijutsu, would you please show us your skills."

"Yes sensei."

The woman nodded before finally looking up at the child before her, noting how mature he looked for an eight year old and stood before motioning him to follow her to the door behind the table that led to the school's sparring ring.

"Here we have set up a test where you will be fighting against one of our village's few weapon users," Kyoka said before she motioned to a bald man who was standing in the ring wearing a black battle kimono worn by samurai that was left open at the chest to reveal his muscular chest and stomach with his eyes each having a small red marking at the outer corners. Lastly, he wore a pair of wooden samurai sandals with the exception of there being no tabi. "This is Ikkaku Madarame, he is one of our best Tokubetsu Jounin that specialize in Bukijutsu with the main use of Bojutsu and Kusarigamajutsu, he will be your tester for the test."

"Yo," Ikkaku said with a raised peace sign as he caught sight of the boy and teacher. "How ya doing kid, come at me whenever you are ready."

Naruto nodded as Kyoka moved out of the way and sat down on a wooden stump to observe the match. Taking a step into the ring, Naruto materialized the iron club Gai liked to sometimes use and took a stance before Ikkaku. The man just smiling as he unsealed a naginata with a wax-wood shaft and a red horsehair tassel at its pommel from a seal on the inside of his wrist. "Let's go wild brat!"

With that said, Naruto was forced to move out of the way as the man's spear crashed down where he had been standing with the blade embedded into the ground. Spinning the boy swung his club and Ikkaku dodged before swinging his naginata at the blond again. "You're gonna have to do better than that kiddo!"

Naruto leapt back and let his club dissipate when the other man's spear left a massive dent in the side. Moving forwards and dodging a couple strikes from Ikkaku, Naruto summoned a tanto, making Ikkaku wonder if he was using seals like he and his teammate Yumichika did. Before he slashed at the bald man and made him move back to avoid the kid that had somewhat gotten past his guard.

Ikkaku smiled gleefully at the boy before spinning and surprising Naruto when the spear split into three sections attached by chains and his tanto was smacked away where it embedded itself into the ground and dissipated into fine particles. "Damn kid," Ikkaku said with a smirk. "I may be holding back since you're a brat, but you are doing pretty good!"

"Thank you Ikkaku-san," Naruto said before he held out his hands and envisioned two blades that the red clad man appeared to like in his dreams. "**Trace on!"**

Ikkaku jumped back quickly to avoid a strike as Naruto surprised the man and his teacher when he appeared in front of him holding a black blade in his left hand that had a yin-yang symbol on the guard, while in his right hand was a pure white blade that had a similar symbol etched into its hilt.

Ikkaku smiled fiercely, "It looks like things have begun heating up!"

The older man charged forward and showed the young blond why his weapon was so unpredictable as he was forced to dodge blow after blow of the snake-like spear that caught him off guard everytime he dodge one strike. Finally having enough, Naruto slammed through the man's guard after making him over extend his spear, though the Namikaze heir did receive a shallow cut across his forehead over his left eye, and he slashed the man across the chest with his two blades, leaving a cross-like wound.

"Ahh, Kenpachi-sensei would love to meet you when you're older kid," Ikkaku said as he and Naruto moved across from each other to check their wounds. The blond growing slightly annoyed when the spear user pulled a small vial of ointment from his kunai pouch and applied it to his wound, stopping the bleeding while his own cut bleed profusely, covering the vision of his eye.

"I'll be guessing that I'll meet him someday," Naruto said with a smile while Kyoka watched on in interest at an eight year old being able to injure one of the lunatics from the battle squad, even if the bald man was holding back.

"By the way kid," Ikkaku said as he looked at the blades in his hands in interest. "How do you do that and how did you get those swords, they look like they'd cost a fortune?"

Naruto gave another smile as he held up the two blades he was holding. "The black one is named Kanshou, while the white is Bakuya." The Namikaze said. "This is my disability, while I cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu due to having absorbed the Kyuubi's chakra when it smashed into my house with one of its tails, I have gained an ability to create any weapon I have ever seen and reinforce any object I touch to make it stronger and more durable."

Ikkaku whistled at that, while many of the Battle Division would frown at a chakra using technique, a lot of them would love to have a power where they could summon any weapon they wanted from thin air.

"That's a nifty technique," Ikkaku said as he lowered himself into a stance with his weapon back in spear mode. "Lets continue!"

"Yes let's," Naruto said as they both moved forward and met in a clash of weapons.

* * *

**One Day Later**

"I would like to congratulate the three of you for passing the academy in just one year." Rinku said as she stared proudly at the three students standing before her in front of their fellow students that had only been in her class for a single year, yet had already become genin. "Just know that I am very proud of you as you take your first step as true shinobi of the leaf."

Naruto and the two Uchiha that had been a part of the class stood at the front of their classmates with smiles, or in Uchiha terms, light smirk, as their classmates clapped for them. The only ones not doing so being Yugao and a few of the bullies that were annoyed at them for passing early.

"Thank you sensei," the three of them said at the same time, creeping some of the students out when they said it in the same monotone voice, making Naruto grin at Itachi and Shisui, the three of them having planned this.

"You will find out who your new Jounin sensei will be with the rest of the graduates later on today once all the the other classes get out." The Kunoichi said as she smiled proudly at her three students, hardly waiting for the bar party she and her friends had planned to boast that she already had three newly made genin from her first year as a teacher.

The three new genin nodded to her and left to wait in the sparring field till the classes left, Naruto giving a wave to Hana as he left, the young Inuzuka girl a little jealous of her friends' abilities.

* * *

Three hours later, Naruto gave a silent sigh as he sat in the back of the classroom that had been used for the exams with Itachi and Shisui next to him, the two Uchiha engaged in a shogi game, while also watching all of the older graduates walk into the room to find out who their teams and senseis would be. He had tied his Leaf headband around his neck after finding it to be more comfortable there than anywhere else. Once they all filed in, most laughing and boasting how they would be the strongest shinobi in the village just because they were now genin, except for a few that seemed to be determined.

The three friends spent the next thirty minutes in relative silence, holding themselves back from laughing with the rest of the class when a young boy Naruto had sometimes seen around the Sarutobi compound came running in, only to trip over his feet and faceplant into the teacher's desk after skidding.

When the teacher, a tall, handsome man with black hair and brown eyes, walked into the room, clipboard in hand, everyone fell into an excited silence. Naruto watched with calculating eyes as the Chunin stopped in front of his desk at the front of the class after directing the Sarutobi boy to his seat, a proud smile on his face as he took in the sight of all of the students that had been in his class that were present.

"Alright everyone, I would just like to say congratulations to all of you for getting to this point," The man said with a smirk. "Everyone in this class has worked hard and earned their place here as potential genin and of course, shinobi."

After the cheer from the older students died down, and snapping the Kotetsu boy awake, the older man looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "Alright… Let's start off with Team One…"

Everyone went silent, except for the moans of the newly made Genins of Team One were heard, they apparently didn't like who they got as teammates. But they soon quieted down when the man glared at them, he hated the whiners of the class with a passion. "Team Two will consist of Itachi Uchiha, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane." The teacher said once his students quieted down and Naruto clapped Itachi on the back, much to the Uchiha's annoyance. "Your sensei will be Nika Yamanaka."

After seeing the nods from the students to show that they had listened, the man's jaw dropped as he looked back down at the clipboard and looked stunned as he read on, "Orochimaru of the Sannin has requested a team to be joined with his pre-existing apprentice. Namikaze Naruto and Sarutobi Ryo, congratulations and good luck, your sensei and new teammate are already waiting for you on the roof."

Naruto and the Sarutobi boy from earlier nodded to their friends and walked out the door to head towards the roof as several looks of jealousy were sent their way at being taught by a Sannin, the older boy chatting excitedly in an attempt to get to know the boy that would be joining him on his new team.

Arriving on the roof, Naruto greeted a grinning Anko, who seemed excited at the prospect of having new teammates. The three then sat together on the floor, in front of Orochimaru, who was currently looking over a file on his new team, even if he already knew two of them.

"Now then, now that we are all here," The Snake Sannin said as he sat down before Anko and his new students, not planning to do the genin test since he already knew that he wasn't going to fail the two younger ones. "We can introduce ourselves as I heard is customary when getting a genin team."

"So tell the rest of us your name, whatever your likes and dislikes may be, your hobbies and dreams for the future. I will start." The Hebi Sage said as he sealed the file he had away into a scroll in his vest. "My name is Orochimaru, I am a member of the Legendary Three Sannin, I currently like learning any new jutsu I can get my hands on and upstaging my dope of a teammate, Jiraiya. My dislikes are being annoyed by Jiraiya's perverted nature, others making the assumption that I am gay just because my skin tone is a lot paler than a normal humans and having my missions fail. My hobbies are learning whatever jutsu I see and studying new things. My dream was once to be the Yondaime Hokage, but since that never happened, I am currently looking for a new one."

"Anko-chan, it is your turn." The Snake Sage said as he looked to his first student, getting a nod and grin from the purplette.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi. I like making new friends due to my life in the orphanage, eating the delicious dango, learning new styles and how to make my enemies squeal," she said making Ryo a little scared at the last part, not wanting to know what she did to her enemies. "My dislikes are the perverted bakas that like to touch even if they aren't welcome, sexist idiots who put down kunoichi just because of the actions of fangirls, the arrogance of large clans and people who diss the great dango. My hobbies are pranking, learning new ways of getting information out of someone, eating dango and creating several pictures out of the dango sticks I collect. My dream for the future is to be a great shinobi like Orochimaru-sensei!"

Her two teammates both nodded to her in respect, the Namikaze heir bumping fists happily with the hyperactive Mitarashi.

Ryo smirked as he smoothed his hair back a bit and smiled in his own unique way of being charming, "My name is Ryo Sarutobi. My likes are my Great Uncle Hiruzen-sama, my mother's cooking, learning ninjutsu and bojutsu like Hiruzen-Jiji and girls. My dislikes are those who make fun of me for being hyperactive and those that would seek to harm people I like. My hobbies are practising my Bojutsu, drawing landscapes and scenes that I like and training to be a good taijutsu and Ninjutsu user. My dream is to become a great shinobi like Hiruzen-Jiji if not stronger."

"And now our last recruit," Orochimaru said with a smirk, while he was cocky about being strong, he knew that even he would have trouble fighting the old man despite him being retired. It was certainly a dream that was going to take a long time to come true, after all it takes an immense amount of work to be proclaimed a god of shinobi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto said as he sat up straight. "My likes consist of my friends and family, those that believe that I can become a great shinobi despite my disability, the glorious ramen." At that a spark appeared between Anko and him, their dango and ramen rivalry having started in the hospital. "As well as learning new ways to fight with Taijutsu and Bukijutsu. My dislikes are people who always try to put me and a few others down since we can not perform ninjutsu or genjutsu like they can, along with people being ostracized for something out of their control like a few shinobi and civilians around the village that dislike my little sister Benihime for holding the Kyuubi. My hobbies are training in different styles of taijutsu and bukijutsu, challenging Anko-chan in occasional contests on which food belongs to the gods and I have found that I like learning how to metal work." He got curious looks from his teammates about the metal working part and a small blush from Anko at being addressed with 'chan'. "Also, my dream for the future is to become a strong shinobi to prove all the ones that put me down wrong and show that even if you have a disability that you can be a great shinobi, as well as being able to protect all those precious to me; lastly, I dream of having a big family to call my own."

"That is an interesting dream, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said as he looked at the Namikaze heir in interest, impressed at the raw show of determination shown by the boy.

"So what now?" Ryo asked as he raised his hand to get his sensei's attention. "I heard from Kaa-chan that there was usually a genin test administered by the Jounin sensei to see whether or not the Academy genin are truly ready to become shinobi."

"Normally we would do that," Orochimaru said as he looked over at the Sarutobi. "But since this is a special case due to Anko already being my pre-existing apprentice, the two of you do not need the test and are officially shinobi. Now I want all three of you to meet me at Training Ground 44 tomorrow morning at five AM. Understood?"

"Hai Sensei," the three spoke as they all stood and Orochimaru motioned for Naruto to stay behind while Anko left with Ryo, the older genin asking the purplette multiple questions to learn more about his new teammate and about what type of teacher Orochimaru was. "Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said, catching the blond's complete attention. "Are you sure you want to go through with the plan that we discussed last week?"

"Hai Orochimaru-sensei," The blond said as he looked up with determination in his eyes. "I am nearly done packing my belongings and should be done moving out of the Namikaze compound tonight."

Earlier in the week, several days before the Genin Exam, Naruto had approached the Hebi Sannin with a proposition that surprised the pale skinned man. The eldest Namikaze child had asked if he could move in with him when he became a genin much to Orochimaru's surprise. When asked for his reasoning about why he wanted to move out of his already nice home and into Orochimaru and his apprentice Anko's apartment, Naruto told him that he was getting tired of being ignored all of the time by his parents and godfather like he barely existed; plus the fact that it only felt like a boarding home to the boy, due to the fact that he had to go out to find Yoruichi, Gai, Tsunade and his adopted Jiji plus others all the time just to be able to train, having long since stopped asking his parents to be trained.

"That is fine then, I guess," The Sannin said as he looked down at the boy, still a little surprised to be approached in the first place, though he guessed it would make it easier for him as a sensei with only one student not living with him. Anko already lived with him anyways due to being an orphan when he adopted her as his apprentice. "Just bring your belongings when you are ready, Anko and I have already cleared out the third room for space."

Naruto nodded to the older man and turned around before walking off to complete his self-imposed task and Orochimaru disappeared in a flurry of leaves and snake scales, wondering what the boy would bring to the table next time to surprise the Snake using Sage.

* * *

**Namikaze Mansion; Three Hours Later**

Naruto sighed as he walked into his family's house, slightly tired from the small congratulations party the Uchiha Matriarch had thrown at the main Uchiha house, the woman extremely proud of her son, distant cousin and Naruto for all becoming genin at such a young age. Plus the fact that Naruto found out halfway through, that Mikoto had taken Shisui on as an apprentice like Anko had been to Orochimaru before he and Ryo joined them.

He slipped off his shoes at the door and walked into the living room to see Kushina moving about to prepare dinner for the time her husband arrived home, Benihime gurgling happily as she watched her mother making some ramen once she gave up trying to find the ingredients for something else.

"Hello, kaa-san where is tou-san?" Naruto asked as he and Benihime watched the woman finally come to a rest in front of a large pot of broth.

"Hmm? Oh its you Naruto-kun, he is at the office." Kushina said, not fully paying attention to his presence, making the Namikaze frown a little. "He has a meeting with the elders and clan heads again."

Sighing as she returned to her cooking, he shook his head as he got up while ruffling Benihime's red hair, already getting a pout from the year and couple months old baby soon to be toddler and left the room just as Kushina finished and set the food down on the table to wait for Minato to return home.

He didn't have much time to think right now anyways since today was a big day for him, what with moving in with Anko and Orochimaru.

As he walked to the stairs to begin packing the last of his belongings, Naruto stopped at a small table that sat next to the stairwell and looked at the family photo that they had taken a couple months ago. The picture had Minato and Kushina gathered happily around Benihime who had a wondrous look on her face, while Naruto stood off to the side… Alone.

Despite planning to move out today now that he was a proper genin and he had his team, he had not told his family. Mainly because he knew that if he told them, they would either brush it off or in a rare moment now a days, they would try their best to stop their eldest from flying the coup at such a young age.

He shook his head at that prospect, believing that his parents wouldn't even notice his absence until after he was already gone, he pushed his bedroom door open and he pulled out a couple storage scrolls the Sandaime had given him from beneath his bed and laid them out on the floor.

For the next twenty minutes Naruto worked on grabbing all of his remaining belongings from his soon-to-be former room as he placed his strategy books in a neat pile next to the last of his clothes.

The next things were the last of his normal kunai and shuriken that he'd use when he couldn't trace anything along with a spare kunai pouch and the two medical kits given to him by Shizune and Rin for a graduation gift, the green gem necklace from Tsunade wrapped around his neck.

Just as he finished placing the last of his belongings into the last scroll, he heard his door open and turned to see his mother walking in. "Hey Naru-chan, its dinnertime did you not hea…" The red haired woman stopped speaking when she looked up from the rag she was cleaning her hands with and noticed how bare Naruto's room was, with nothing remaining but the paint on the walls and the scrolls the young blond currently had stacked in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing…? Why is your room empty and what are you doing with those scrolls?" She asked as she looked at a slightly annoyed Naruto with a confused look on her face, trying to figure out why her son's room was bare, her call for him to come to dinner long forgotten.

Naruto stopped for a moment as he placed the last of his kunai into his leg pouch. "I'm moving out Kaa-san. I've decided that I am not going to be living here anymore." Kushina just looked at him in confusion as the Uzumaki Matriarch tried to make sense of what her only son was saying. Naruto sighed before he turned away and picked up the scrolls that held his belongings.

"I'm moving out," Naruto said again slightly annoyed at having to repeat himself when he saw her still standing there like a gaping fish and from the corner of his eye the boy saw Kushina go completely pale as her eyes widened in utter shock.

"B-But you can't move out," she said with confusion as she tried to come to grips with what her son was saying. "You are only eight and still in the Academy."

"Wrong," The blond said as he moved enough to let the woman notice the hitai-ite wrapped around his neck. "I became a genin two days ago and since I am a shinobi now, I am an adult."

Kushina just stared at him in shock, wondering why she hadn't noticed the headband until now. "B-bu-but when d-did y-y-you become a g-genin? H-ho-? W-where are you going to g-go?"

"I already asked Orochimaru-sensei if I could live with him and he said yes. He said it would work since he is now my Team's Jounin Sensei."

Once he finished picking up the scrolls, he dumped them into a backpack that sat at the door.

"I will come by sometime and visit you guys and Benihime-chan when I'm free," the Namikaze said before leaving a kiss on the stunned woman's cheek, before he made his way downstairs, leaving the frozen redhead standing in his doorway.

As Naruto stood back up from kissing Benihime's forehead in a form of goodbye and he made his way to the door, Naruto saw and felt golden chains wrap around his torso and hold him in place.

"You are not going anywhere young man. This is your home and you are going to stay here and explain to me and your father exactly why you are trying to leave and how you got that headband," Kushina said with a slightly crazed look on her now tear stained face and she pressed her fingers into the Hiraishin tattoo on the inside of her wrist that her husband had given her a few days after the Attack.

Naruto took a deep breath and moved his body a bit, only to notice her chains become even more constricting and he summoned a dagger called Rulebreaker that he had seen from his dreams that could negate magic. Once he held it in his grip, he stabbed one of the chain lengths and moved forward while Kushina watched in shock as her chains dissolved into golden particles. Naruto bolted towards the door while his mother was getting over her shock at her chains being defeated so easily and was about to open it when he heard his father's voice. "Kushina what happened, are you alright!?"

"Naruto's t-trying to leave!" Kushina cried as she got over her shock at the sound of the man's voice, "Help me get him to stay Minato-kun!"

"Naruto-chan," Minato said as he looked over at his son who had his hand on the doorknob and took a step forward. "Why are you doing this? You're still in the Academy and you can't leave your family yet, not until you are a genin yet."

Naruto just sighed as he stood there, before looking over at the man and woman that had neglected him since he lost his original chakra network in the Kyuubi Attack. "I am leaving because I have grown tired of being ignored daily by you and Kaa-san, Minato-san." The boy said as he grabbed the headband wrapped around his neck, "Also I am already a genin, I passed the Exam two days ago just like I told Kaa-san, I passed it with Itachi-kun and Shisui-kun. We already have our teams."

"Wha-" Minato said as he went over his memory of when he was signing off on all of the genin graduation forms and paled as he remembered signing off on one that had his son's name on it and he remembered Orochimaru's request to have his son and a Sarutobi be added to his apprentice so he could have a full team. "Oh no…"

"No, this is your home, I don't care if you are a genin already. You aren't leaving yet," Kushina snapped as she went to bind her son in more of her chains so she could drag him back to the living room, forgetting about how he had already broken out once. Benihime just stared at her family from where she had crawled into the room and watched the events unfold, even if she didn't understand them. Naruto sighed as he summoned Kanshou and Bakuya and batted her chains away from his body, making them jump slightly at the summoning of the black and white blades.

"Let him go, Kushina-chan," Minato said as he put a hand on his wife's shoulder, knowing that if he were willing to pull blades out in order to not stay that he was going with or without their consent. The two of them watched as Naruto pushed the oaken door open and walked out of their home.

Giving an anguished cry, the Uzumaki woman ran upstairs and into her son's bedroom, slamming the door behind her before she broke down and started crying her eyes out, while Minato stared numbly at the door he had just watched his eldest child walk out of.

After a short hour, his sigil was interrupted by Benihime as the year and half old child finally crawled to his leg and pulled on his pants. The Kage looked down and smiled at the baby, before picking her up in his arms and walking off to his and Kushina's room, their ramen dinner forgotten and cold on the table.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking and navigating the streets once Naruto left his home, the blond eventually found the Snake Sannin's apartment. It was a decent looking building with at least ten floors in it, with a large lobby that had a black marble floor. It even had a small chakra elevator that was activated via the steward's chakra when Naruto told him where he was going.

As soon as he arrived at the Sannin's apartment and he entered the blond saw a tired looking Anko laying on a slightly worn, grey couch. She looked over and grinned happily when she saw her new teammate/pranking buddy.

"Hey Orochimaru-sensei! Naruto-kun is here!" She shouted, not noticing that she had added kun to the boy's name.

"It's about time," The sannin said as he moved from his little chemical lab in the kitchen into the living room. "We've been expecting you Naruto-kun…"

"Sorry about that Orochimaru-sensei," The Namikaze said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "My mother had some adverse effects to me leaving, I'm surprised she noticed me though."

The Sannin chuckled as he patted the boy's head, "I know we are going to have a good relationship, now aren't we Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded and joined the two for a slightly cold dinner that had been sitting on the table, waiting for the blond to arrive. He set his stuff up inside his new room that was right next to Anko's while Orochimaru's was at the end of the hall. "Last thing before bed children," The sage of snakes said as he looked at the two genin, getting their direct attention. "We will all be meeting at Training ground forty-four tomorrow for our first mission, so get some sleep, I don't believe in D-ranks."

"Hai Orochimaru-sensei!"

* * *

**The end result for the Soifon as a harem member poll.**

Yes- 45 voters

No- 5 voters

**It looks like it is landslide majority! ;3**

**Here is the final List of the Revised Harem for Naruto: Soifon, Mei Terumi, Hana Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, Tenten Higurashi, Yugao Uzuki, Rin Nohara and Tayuya Uzumaki.**

**I brought Tayuya back to the fold because someone begged me very nicely to, since they had liked the idea of Naruto x Tayuya in the Master of the Unlimited Blades.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I have an important announcement to make about this story.

I am taking this story down for a bit in order to rewrite it and come up with another story venue to take the story through, I will repost it sometime in the future and I would also like to apologize to many as a side note about the lack of activity that has been shown on my fics, I am currently using my cousin's computer to write and so forth due to my laptop being stolen until I can get enough money to get a new one and still be able to pay rent.

Until then, I hope you guys have fun, Iskander Mandoraekon signing out.


End file.
